


Bonds

by VigilanteFlower



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Fisting, Flirting, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Hidden Relationship, Impact Play, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Size Kink, Subdrop, Well-negotiated kink, past polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteFlower/pseuds/VigilanteFlower
Summary: Starting fresh in a new city, Hux expects a Friday night kink social to be filled with mild chatter and maybe some good company. Instead, he’s faced with his worst nightmare of being introduced to a coworker - Ben Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

What did people do on crisp spring evenings in new cities? Laying on a too stiff couch, fresh from it’s warehouse home, didn’t seem like an optimal answer. It would be ages before the damn thing became comfortable enough to sleep on. He hoped his bed wouldn’t be the same.

A heavy sigh hissed out from between Hux’s lips as the sounds of passing cars filtered through the screen of an open window, chilling the floor of his living room. It helped get rid of the lingering smell of plastic and wood, and made the thick mahogany curtains twitch, rather than flutter.

Hux let his head loll to the side and looked over at the sliver of skyline he could make out from his place upon a decorative pillow. He could just barely see the top floors of the building he’d started to call a second home. Getting hired on as a senior architect with such a prestigious company was a blessing, yes, but a burden as well. He had the discipline for it, and the skill, but the possibility of his past transgressions coming back to pilfer another future from him was more than a little worrying. Truly, it was a fear. But everyone had needs, and Armitage was not going to completely deny himself of them. He would just have to be careful.

Meeting his co-workers had gone fine, and his superiors seemed adequately adept at what they did. The company itself was big enough that there was a constant stream of projects, meaning teams shifted and people were given jobs best suited to their talents. That was exactly how Hux liked it. The seniority structure was in place for a reason, and he could focus on tasks appropriate for his expertise without being dragged into more menial assignments.

He’d been told about a few of the most promising interns and designers by Phasma, a strong looking blond woman who was another senior architect in the firm. Hux had liked the atmosphere of authority she exuded, and lunch together hadn’t been the least bit awkward. It helped that she was comfortable giving him details about the more and less desirable traits of his soon to be teammates. She’d pointed out that Ben Solo, a tall and dark haired man he remembered from introductions, was a bit of a handful. Apparently, he’d once slammed a pencil into a drawing table so hard it shattered. His intern said he’d just started picking the splinters out like it was some lint on a lapel. What a sight that would have been.

It had been a few days now, since his story time over sandwiches with Phasma, and he was growing bored with lonely evenings. Friday nights were not meant to be spent alone with his cat as often as they were.

Sitting up, he leaned forward and opened up his laptop. It was perched prettily on a glass coffee table with gold edging and matched the apartment well. The decorations were simple and sparse, yet clearly of quality. Hux had little patience for cheap clutter when it came to his living space. Though he had a secret love of the extravagant, which liked to hide amongst the fine leather of his boots and the thread count of his bedsheets.

A few minutes of googling was all it took to land him on the homepage of a group who hosted Munches in the area. He hadn’t been to one since his last move, but the itch for a play partner had returned and he refused to ever utilize a dating app. Those things were heinous.

Thankfully, they were organized enough to have a calendar, and a quick click brought up everything they were planning that month. Hux’s eyes flicked immediately to the date he was interested in and followed the syllables across the page:

 

**Monthly Munch!**

**For newcomers and vets.**

**18-35 Only.**

**7pm-11pm.**

 

Bellow it was the address for what Hux assumed was a bar, given the time of evening. He nibbled on his lip and glanced up at the steady and sparkling lights of the city as the sun descended into the horizon. The clock in the corner of his laptop screen read 6:23pm.

His stomach rolled a bit, tightening up and creating the sensation of an empty gut as his heart rate rose. This happened every time he considered going to a new event. There was a thrill to it, and a certain amount of trepidation, as he made the choice with each move on whether or not to get into the local kink scene. But vanilla just wasn’t for him, and meeting potential partners without any concept of their openness was exhausting.

There was always an awkward portion of the interactions where he’d have to make subtle pushes towards the topic and gage their interest. The most disappointing incidents were always those where the person took the conversational bait, and then whispered conspiratorially about how they’d tried handcuffs once, and it was _wild_.  His reactions were usually a subdued version of patronizing after that, and an unanswered string of text messages tended to follow. He didn’t have the patience for true beginners.

With a huff of resignation, he stood up and made for the closet as Millicent wove around his legs in an attempt to make him stay. He supposed it couldn’t hurt to check out just one event at least.

 

***

 

A backlit sign sported a black panel with the words “The Bond” in blocky text across its center. When Hux stepped inside, the place was clean and colour coordinated in blacks and reds and golds. They’d also chosen a top 40 radio station to back the ambient chatter. He tried not to grimace.

A third of the bar was pool tables, while another third was separated by a chest high wall. The smattering of name tags across multicoloured shirts was a clear enough indicator that they were there for the Munch. The other patrons appeared to be mostly older and seemed to keep to themselves, with beers and pool cues in hand. A bouncer was stationed at the opening of the wall to prevent unsavory mixing. Good, he wasn’t interested in some drunk old man coming into the social and making things unbearably awkward.

Hux glided through the small crowd of about thirty people to where a table with markers and name tags sat. He scrawled his last name and stuck one on. Nobody was getting his first name if he could help it. If not because he wanted a level of anonymity, then for the fact his name would quickly become peoples icebreaker, and he hated that. Armitage was a strange name, he’d discussed it more times than he’d ever wanted to.

As he hung his coat up, a small Asian woman appeared at his shoulder. Her smile was bright enough to disarm even the most angry of middle aged women, even those screaming about return policies.

His eyebrows quirked upward at her sudden appearance as she stuck out her hand.

“Hi, my name’s Rose. I’m one of the organizers.”

Hux took her hand and gave it a firm shake. She seemed the bubbly sort.

“It’s nice to meet you. You can call me Hux.”

“Oh! That’s a really interesting name.”

Hux couldn’t help a grimace from peeking out at the inescapable topic. He’d tried. Hux cleared his throat in an attempt to cover it and pulled together a tight, but polite, smile.

“Have you ever been to a Munch before?”

“Yes. I’m new to the area, but not the scene.”

“That’s great!”

He supposed he shouldn’t begrudge Rose her over abundance of enthusiasm. Her job here was to make new people feel welcome, and Hux knew most people responded better to her approach than he did.

“Yes, is there any particular method to your Munch?”

“Nope,” she looked out around the room and gestured to the array of people already mingling happily, “most people just try pulling up a chair and introducing themselves. You know, chat for a few minutes and see how it goes, then move on if you want to. No pressure.” She beamed up at him as he nodded along.

“Would you recommend anyone as a starting point? ”

Rose let out a thoughtful little noise as she looked over the crowd, just before her whole form perked up. It was like watching a puppy get excited at the sound of their owners car pulling into the yard. Hux had a passing suspicion she was into acting like that on a more intimate level as well.

“Oh! Come with me." 

She waved for him to follow, and he did, heading for a man who seemed to have just arrived. His back was to them as he hung a long black coat on the back of his chair.  He was massive, with broad shoulders and thick biceps, and his wavy black hair was half pulled up into a messy loop at the crown of his head. Hux could already tell this man was to his tastes. Very much so.

“Kylo!” Rose chirped, a hand lifting towards Hux as if she were presenting him as some kind of class pet.

“This is Hux, he’s new to the event. Do you think you could have a chat with him?”

When Kylo looked up from digging in a coat pocket, Hux’s stomach dropped through the floor of the bar and descended into the rings of hell he would one day call home. He’d only seen that face once before, during introductions at work a week earlier, but he didn’t have to see it any more than that to realize he was looking at Ben Solo.

To Ben’s credit, he froze too. Dark, very surprised eyes met Hux’s own grey-green and petrified ones. But, where as Hux’s mouth pinched itself into a terrified line, Ben’s hung open with a dumbfounded, “Uuh…”

He slowly straightened and glanced between Hux and Rose, as if deciding whether this was some sort of prank or not, then stuck out his hand.

“Hey…”

He didn’t sound enthused.

Hux couldn’t bring himself to pull his gaze away from the horror of his circumstance. Of everyone that could have been right there at that moment in time, out of the millions of people in the city, it had to be a coworker. His literal worst nightmare. Hux’s posture mimicked a two by four as he shook Ben’s obscenely warm hand with his suddenly very clammy one.

“Hello.” He said, with a tone that matched his rigged back.

Rose’s smile faltered as she observed the stilted exchange and a cloud of concern started to eek across her features.

“Um, do you two know each other or something?”

Before Ben could say anything, Hux jumped in to answer.

“No. Sorry. Thank you for helping.” He gave her a small nod as she reclaimed what he expected was a near constant smile.

“No problem! Let me know if you need anything.”

The moment she was gone, Hux slowly looked back at the looming man before him. There was an undeniably awkward moment as they both waited to see who would either bolt or take a seat. It was Ben who made the first move, and claimed the seat he’d placed his things on. After another moment, Hux did the same and watched as Ben crossed his arms over an impossibly wide chest. The way his pectorals stretched the fabric of his nearly threadbare shirt did not go unmissed by Hux, despite how inappropriate this entire thing had very suddenly become.

“So,” Ben said, his voice carrying a depth Hux rarely heard, “what do we do now?”

Hux took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his nose, trying to calm the pounding of his heart before he had a panic attack. The smell of deep fried air and too much cologne felt oppressively thick.

“Now, I go home and we pretend we never saw each other here.”

Hux prayed Ben would just agree and that would be the end of it. Kylo Ren, as his nametag stated, was clearly comfortable here, and that was all Hux needed to know. He would go home and take this as a very clear sign that the universe did not want him getting into the scene here. He’d try celibacy for a while. That would certainly be better than this.

Ben shrugged, eyes closing momentarily. The noncommittal gesture made Hux bristle.

“Why? You’re already here. It’s not like we can unsee each other.”

That was exactly the opposite of what he’d wanted to hear. Hux’s heart was in his throat, along with the bile of his stomach. Eating no longer seemed appealing.

“Look, this is literally a worst case scenario for me.” Hux jabbed a finger at the surface of the table to accentuate his point, along with a hushed voice. He didn’t like the way Ben’s lips twitched up into a small grin, or how he leaned forward on the table, arms still crossed. He began to speak and reach for the coasters kept in a little holder next to the salt.

“I’m not going to tell anyone you’re a kinky motherfucker. Calm down. I’d have to out myself then too, wouldn’t I?”

Ben looked him straight in the eyes as he said it and Hux felt a cold wash of goosebumps tickle his skin. He didn’t say anything in response, but he knew his face was ashen enough to express his discomfort. Ben’s grin only grew in return to the silent response.

“Right, now what do you want to drink?”

A few minutes later, Hux had a glass of merlot between his fingers and a beer rested on a coaster to the left of Ben’s elbow. Hux had never wanted to chug wine before, but the urge was now most certainly there.

“So, are you actually new to the scene?”

Hux’s eyes flicked up from his glass, where he’d been watching the sway of the liquid as he turned it in nervous circles on the coaster. His eyes didn’t stay on Ben for long. He looked too curious.

“No…” There was hesitation, then he glanced at Ben for just a second more, “you?”

“No, I’m not new, but I’m definitely not the most experienced person here either. How’d you get into it?”

Hux’s jaw tightened before he took a sip of wine, desperate for the calm and confidence it might give him. The pause was too drawn out, and Ben nodded slowly as if he was coming to understand something, despite no words being said. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms again. The look he gave Hux felt as if it were stripping him down, layer by layer, all the while prodding his inner workings with an electrified rod. Though there was a bit of awkwardness to Ben, as if he wasn’t entirely sure how to approach whatever puzzle Hux seemed to be.

“Okay... you’re uncomfortable. So, I’ll share a story.” Apparently Ben had figured something out, because there was no questioning inflection to his words. “It’s a good one.”

Hux could see his reasoning. Pull out his own skeletons to ease the way for Hux’s. Maybe if it was significant enough he’d decide to actually support a proper conversation. At the very least, it would let Hux leave the bar with something in his back pocket if blackmail were to come his way. He nodded and watched as Ben seemed to settle in for a literal story time.

“Alright. I was at a house party one night and my friend, Rey, was there with her fiance, Finn. It was just a big hanging out with friends thing, until Rey decided it should be a pantless party.”

Hux raised his brow, wondering where this was going. Ben’s eyebrows rose in response as if to tell him to be patient. He did so as best he could, stomach still aching with nerves, and sipped at his drink.

“She ended up sitting in my lap and playing with my hair for a while, clearly flirting. And she started talking about how her and Finn had met and started dating and that they’d never been with anyone but each other. Now, I don’t remember how we got to this part, but somehow she started talking about how they were both bi and part of the kink scene. Earlier in the night she was talking about unicorns and how much she loved them, so somehow that jumped into my head and I asked her if she knew what a unicorn was, in terms of like...a partner.” Ben wound his hand in circles, trying to think of the right word.

Hux was admittedly intrigued by the oddity of the painted picture, though he still couldn’t figure out where it was going.

“You mean a woman who likes having threesomes with couples?”

“Exactly, but I was drunk so the woman part didn’t matter.” He waved to the side as if shooing that detail away. “Anyway, I told her I was a unicorn.”

Hux couldn’t help the small laugh that burst out of him. He quickly covered his mouth and put his elbow on the table, looking Ben over with a critical gaze, attempting to hide the momentary mirth.

“Are you saying you got into a threesome by using the pick up line: I’m a unicorn? Is that where this is going?” It sounded as if he were trying to clarify whether someone truly believed they’d just seen an alien or not.

“Yep, but Rey got bummed out because they were staying with friends that night and couldn’t bring me back. But then I remembered we were at my friends place and his sister had gone to college, so there was a spare room.”

“Oh no.” Hux’s eyes widened in spite of himself.

Ben gave a fully toothed grin and raised a single finger. Hux got the impression he might be a particularly juicy fish Ben had just caught.

“Oh, just wait. I looked at my friend and asked if I could rent a room for the night. He was smashed so he just stuck his thumb up and said, ‘Goooo for it.’” Ben put his thumb up and drew out the words in a way that indicated he was impersonating a very vivid memory. A small smile tugged at Hux’s lips.

“Then, Rey and Finn start looking at each other, and it hits me that I’ve somehow just engineered my first threesome by telling someone I’m a unicorn and hijacking my friend’s sister’s bedroom.”

Hux was trying to deny that he was on the edge of his seat now. There were so many scandalous bits to the story, and he worried his expression of interest may have brightened too much.

“Rey grabs my hand, jumps over the coffee table, and hauls me up stairs. And I remember,” He pointed behind himself, “running up the stairs and hearing someone shout, ‘Well follow them!’ at Finn, because he was just sitting there in shock.”

Hux chuckled at the ridiculousness of the described scene. He then realized that they’d both started leaning towards each other over the table, as if that would greater immerse them in the story.

“I should definitely tell you that none of this is the best part.”

“What?” Hux jerked back a little in surprise.

Ben looked absolutely chuffed.

“We get upstairs, and honestly, things get a little blurry here. About fifteen minutes later, I think, Rey and I are naked and Finn is kind of just watching us and laying there. And it’s at this point I have a moment of clarity and straight up ask them to tell me if there’s anything they don’t want me to do.”

Ben inched closer on the table and lowered his voice. It was difficult not to get drawn in by such a rich bass.

“And then,” He paused, and Hux almost gave him an incredulous look for the dramatics, but he was enjoying it too much now, “Finn opens his mouth,” Ben’s arms crossed his chest, “and throws up everywhere.” He swung his arms out to emphasize the range of mess as Hux gasped.

“Disgusting!” The horror was so abundantly clear on his face that Ben started laughing.

“The idiot drank like two whole quarts of rum! It took them a week to get the smell of vomit out of that room.”

Hux slid a hand over his mouth as he felt his stomach rolling at the thought of it. He noted that he’d actually stopped feeling the tightness in his gut somewhere around the unicorn pickup line.

Ben was grinning widely and shaking his head, his back to the chair and large hands spanning his thighs. Hux took a moment just then to actually look Ben over properly, disguising it with his reaction to the story. He was wide chested, well freckled, and it was rare to find a man with long hair as lucious and well taken care of as his looked.

“I’m not done yet.”

Hux’s eyes widened as Ben scooted back onto the table again.

“I jumped off of Rey and the bed and I’m standing there, naked and too drunk to figure out what to do. All I think, is that I have to find my friend, the guy hosting the party, because it’s his house and he’ll know where the mop is or whatever. So I grab my boxers off the floor, or what I think are my boxers, and start yanking them on. I didn’t realize until after everything else that happens, that I was wearing Finn’s boxers, and they were inside out. Just keep that in mind.”

Hux gave a little snort, finding that particular tidbit somehow charming.

“I run down stairs, start shouting for my friend, and take him upstairs. And this is where time gets a bit wonky for me, because I remember telling him they were in his sister’s room, and then the next memory I have is him shouting ‘Rey! I’m so sorry!’ because I’d forgotten she was naked. He just looks back at me in the hall and goes, ‘How could you do this to me!’”

The way Ben mimicked his distraught friend finally broke Hux and he actually started laughing. Both hands covered his face as he felt the heat of humiliation. Just the thought of being present during any of this was horrifying.

“How does this keep going?” Parting his hands, he looks at Ben in awe, as if he’d weathered a war zone.

Ben’s smile was grand and Hux couldn’t help the twinge of attraction that tugged at his psyche. A sensation that was compounded by Ben reaching out and gently guiding his hands away from his face.

“Come on, this is the last part, and it’s the worst. While my friend is standing there with the door open to Rey naked and Finn throwing up, I hear something behind me. And when I turn around, standing there, is my friend’s _grandmother._ ”

Hux gasped and a choked huff of laughter left him involuntarily at the pinnacle moment.

“What I thought was a closet, was actually the door to her bedroom and she’d heard us having sex. She woke up thinking someone was fucking _wounded_ and came to see what was going on.”

“This _cannot_ be a real story!” Hux almost shouted, more excited than he could remember being in ages.

“It is! She started yelling about calling the cops on us if we didn’t stop being hooligans and shit.”

“What ended up happening?”

Ben waved towards the ceiling, smile broad. It seemed strange that a man who’s anger had left him infamously picking pencil shards from his hands could feel so welcoming. But Hux supposed he usually felt calmer at a Munch than with a massive deadline looming over him at work, so maybe it had to do with the atmosphere.

“My friend put his grandma back to bed and Rey took Finn home. But they invited me along to these things after that. Finn’s a little off, but Rey and I talk a lot.” He twisted in his seat and pointed to the girl who had introduced them.

“Rose is one of their partners actually. They have a poly thing going on with another guy too.”

Hux gave a small sound of acknowledgement as he looked at Ben. The man had made quite the effort to calm him, and he’d revealed a lot about himself amongst the details of the story. Hux could ascertain that he was likely bi, or maybe pansexual, but at the very least queer in some way. He was open to the thought of multiple partners, and conscientious of others boundaries.  The fact he was into kink was already clear, but how far that went wasn’t. Hux had to admit, Ben was intriguing and exhibited the beginnings of what Hux internally called his ‘criteria’ for a partner.

When Ben looked back at him, there was a short moment of quiet deliberation as Hux considered returning the gesture of information. Ben eyed him in a way that begged the explanation for his introduction to kink it return.

“Alright, I suppose I can share something, but it’s a bit of a downswing from your story.” He swirled his wine and took a drink as Ben shrugged.

“That’s fine, not everyone has stories as good as mine.” The grin Ben gave was flirtatious and superior, and Hux returned it with a sarcastic huff of amusement.

“Right, well I didn’t date through most of school, but in university I ended up with a guy who was already in the scene. He taught me about it and I got introduced to a lot of my more fundamental interests by him. It didn’t pan out in the long run though. He had a lot of self worth issues and ended up cheating on me with his roommates.”

Ben frowned, and Hux hated when that pitying look came over peoples faces. It certainly didn’t make him want to talk about his past relationships _more_.

Ben placed his crossed arms on the table again and picked up his untouched beer, taking a drink.

“That’s rough.”

“Yeah,” Hux sobered a bit, not finding these memories a fun road to walk down, “it was all a mess. I thought he was just depressed and anxious, but it turned out he was wallowing in guilt. I spent a whole year trying to help him through problems that weren’t the actual source. It didn’t help we were trying a poly dynamic, which is how most of my relationships have been, but at the time it was the worst possible decision.” He paused to take a drink, wondering if he felt like saying anymore, and then Ben spoke up.

“Me too usually, but it doesn’t work for everyone. I find it really just depends on the person you’re with. Sometimes monogamy is the best option, sometimes poly is.”

Hux was a bit surprised, though he knew he shouldn’t be with this crowd. It did make him feel better about opening up though, to know Ben had some experience with what he’d been trying to achieve.

“I agree, and honestly…I wasn’t faultless either. I was so mad about it I ended up sleeping with his best friend, because it was college and that seemed like the most spiteful thing to do.” Hux gave a heavy sigh and finished off the last of his wine with a steep tilt of his glass. It’s bitter after effects only served to further punctuate his feelings on the matter.

“I think we’ve all done something like that at least once.”

“I like to think so.”

The atmosphere had dropped into a more melancholy mood, and Hux knew it was his fault. He probably should have used a shorter version of the story that stopped at learning about kink. Ben seemed to notice his self directed frustration, and broke into his train of thought.

“Hey, do you want another story? This one’s about college too.”

Hux found himself feeling surprisingly thankful in that moment. Ben seemed to be able to read his emotional state fairly well, though he supposed he was being a bit more open than usual after such a rambunctious tale.

“Sure.”

Before Ben could start, the waitress asked if they wanted refills, and another glass of wine found its way into Hux’s hand.

“This one’s about how I found out I wasn’t straight, but it’s definitely not as good as a threesome ending in vomit and grandmas.” Hux chuckled and nodded, his cheeks warm as he placed a little mental checkmark next to his earlier assessment of Ben’s sexuality.

“I got really, _really,_ drunk with some friends at the dorms one night and we ended up getting into the ‘who’s dick is bigger’ competition. So of course we all whipped them out to compare. And that was fine and all, but then the guy with the smallest dick started whining about how he was a grower not a shower.”

Hux’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline as he drank more freely and placed his chin into the palm of his hand, elbow pressing into his coaster. Ben was striking up an undeniably intriguing mental image and he hoped his body language didn’t broadcast his interest too liberally.

“So we keep drinking, and I don’t fucking know how we didn’t all just black out, but then the small dick guy starts jerking off because he’s still pissed about it and wants to prove something. The other guys are acting all offended and shit, before they start making excuses about comparing hard then. I’m just sitting there kind of shocked, but I joined in, and I fucking _kid you not,_ it turned into a circle jerk.”

Hux’s brows were in a tight knot at the bridge of his nose, a look of open mouthed incredulity consuming his expression.

“You can’t be serious. That’s a porn you’ve watched.”

“It actually happened. Most of the guys sort of hid themselves or disappeared into the bathroom near the end. I already thought one guy was gay, but I probably should have figured it out for sure earlier.” He gave a vaguely annoyed shrug at his own adolescent stupidity. “He ended up watching me, but I chickened out at the end too and kicked one of the other guys out of the bathroom.”

Hux leaned all the way back in his chair, and noticed from the movement that he was getting a bit more than tipsy himself. He’d meant to get something to eat before drinking, but the initial anxiety had turned him off of food and now here he was. Red wine on an empty stomach.

“How do you wind up in these situations?”

“I guess I’m a risk taker?”

A huff of laughter left Hux as he drank from his glass, but when he pulled it away, he was struck by Ben’s expression. Suddenly, the statement of the other man’s penchant for rash decisions didn’t seem as innocuous as Hux had thought. Ben’s eyes were faintly heated, his lips having settled into a soft grin. What a brave implication he was making with his pointed silence.

“Well,” there was a subtle drawl to the word as it left Hux’s lips, one he chose to blame on the alcohol, “lets hope this conversation isn’t a risk we both come to regret.”

He wasn’t sure if he was implying anything himself now.

“Mhmm.” Ben nodded slowly, eyes trained on the older man in front of him.

Hux didn’t want to feel this, not with a man he knew he’d see Monday morning. But there it was. The spark of attraction flickering to life in a way that made his chest tighten with delicious warmth and terrifying possibility.

Ben broke the moment first, having left it just long enough to make Hux squirm. Ben looked out at the rest of the party and wrapped his hand around his glass as the cold condensation dripped over his fingers.

“I shouldn’t hog you the whole night though. I’m going to go say hi to some folks.” He looked back at Hux, who was having difficulty reconciling the mess of his feelings, and worried it was blatantly on his face.

“Alright, have a good evening.” Hux said, a little too flatly.

It felt like he was waking up from some sort of hazy dream as Ben stood from his seat. Whatever mistake had just been made with this conversation, it was already done and Hux could change none of it. He was painfully aware of that fact.

“You too. Hope I’ll see you around.”

The moment he turned away, Hux let out a shaky breath and quickly swallowed the remainder of his wine, letting the rich tang of it drown his self-criticisms for just a moment.  

He knew Ben didn’t mean seeing him at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my most ambitious writing project yet, and I really hope you enjoyed it so far! This was inspired by my own move to a big city, and I'm pretty proud of how far I've come with it. I am extremely determined to finish it :)
> 
> Also, fun fact, all the stories that are told in the first chapter are based on real stories, and they were just as wild as they sound in this fic lol
> 
> Big thanks to KyloRenhasan8pack who has been my beta reader and helped me build this story! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to help motivate me through this journey!


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday morning came around, Ben wasn’t sure what he wanted to do about meeting Hux at the Munch. The whole thing had ended up pretty good on his end, but Hux seemed to be wound up tighter than a bowstring until Ben’s stories calmed him down. Truth be told, he understood. Seeing the ginger haired man standing in front of him when Rose got his attention hadn’t exactly been a good feeling. He’d just about left at that moment, but in the end, he was happy he hadn’t.

Hux was new to the area, and so the fear of seeing a new coworker at a kink event made sense. It made sense no matter how long he’d lived here. A disaster was exactly what it could have turned into. Thankfully, Ben knew how to keep his secret without any trouble. He’d been keeping his own for years now. It didn’t feel like a stretch to add another one to the list.

Ben was thinking that maybe he’d pushed it a bit too far the first time though. He’d been flirting, and maybe that wasn’t the best idea. It’d been hard to deny the urge though, because there was no believable way to say Hux wasn’t attractive. He wasn’t the type of man Ben usually found himself drawn to, but there was something about the proper, carefully constructed manner of him that made Ben want to dig his fingers in and see what was underneath. And oh, that little fire he saw sputtering to life in Hux’s eyes when Ben had told him he was a risk taker. That was just too tempting.

He was a glutton for punishment, he knew that fully well, but this was probably not a painless way to go about feeding that need. Ben had never claimed to be wise, which went hand in hand with his penchant for taking risks and making a mess of things. He was too reactionary. Too eager to take what he wanted before considering the potential consequences. But if nothing else, he was good at it, even if self-loathing tended to weasel its way in during the aftermath.

By the time he made it to work, he’d managed to come up with a plan. That plan was to let Hux decide how this was going to go down. If Hux said hello, so would he. If Hux started chatting him up, he’d do that too. It was simple and easy. Just play along.

As the day sluggishly slinked by, there was no sign of the increasingly familiar redhead. That was to be expected though, they weren’t on the same project team, which meant they weren’t likely to see each other outside of breaks. Still, Ben’s eyes darted up to the glass panel of his door every time he heard someone walk by.

When Ben finally saw Hux, it was lunch time, and he was bundled up in a spring jacket, leaving with Phasma. She was the senior architect on Ben’s project. He admired her skill, but was cautious, because he suspected her loyalty only went so far as a persons usefulness.

Ben paused at his office door, noticing the way he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and watched the two walk towards him, chatting with each other. Just as they were about to pass, Hux’s eyes flickered to him, and Ben didn’t miss the flash of panic. He thought he might nod, or smile, or something, but nothing happened. Hux turned back to Phasma and picked up where he’d left off as they walked by.

Ben felt a bit put out. Nothing? Just nothing? Alright, well, he would stick to his plan. Do what Hux did.

 

***

 

As the month went by, Ben got used to Hux pretending he wasn’t there. They saw each other just a couple times a week, and always in passing. Every time, Hux would glance at him, and carry on, sometimes standing a little taller or quickly continuing with a conversation. Ben knew the pattern now, so when he spotted Hux making coffee as Ben retrieved his lunch from the fridge, he returned the brief eye contact with a raised brow. No one else was in the room, but Hux scooped up his mug and hurried out.

 

***

 

It was time for the monthly Munch again, and Ben was more excited to go than he’d maybe ever been. He had no idea if Hux would be there, but regardless, Ben was itching to break the silence that had persisted between them. Hux was apparently unaware of the mystery he’d made of himself, and Ben was too easy to entice with uncertainty. He had a bad habit of pursuing answers until he either grasped them, or they crippled him. Sometimes it was him that did the crippling, but he preferred not to think of those instances.

He purposefully chose to be late, that way, if Hux showed up on time as he seemed the type to do, he wouldn’t run at the sight of Ben. When Ben arrived, the social was in full swing and his eyes immediately hunted down a pristinely kept head of hair. Hux was tucked into the back corner at a booth, scotch in hand, talking to a very animated young man.

Ben’s jaw clenched as he watched and hung up his jacket. He was too eager. He didn’t want to wait for their conversation to be done, but he knew interrupting would be a clear sign that he was too interested for how little they’d interacted. Instead, he ordered a beer, and habitually ground his teeth as he waited, intermittently looking up to see if they’d finished. Hux didn’t seem incredibly into the conversation, but he was entertaining it, and Ben wished he was willing to be a bit ruder so he could finally have his turn. That was guaranteed to make a bad impression.

The moment the stranger stood up and waved goodbye, Ben pushed away from the bar and took wide strides to get to the half empty booth. Hux looked just as primly kept as always while he thumbed through a selection of drinks.

“Long time no see.”

Hux’s face turned up from the menu he’d been looking at and Ben revelled in the combination of alarm and excitement he saw there.

“Um, yes.” A small upward lift to his lips indicated Ben’s joke was better received than he thought it might be. Hux gestured towards the empty seat across from him.

“You can sit down, if you want.”

Ben did so immediately.

“I’m surprised you came back.”

“Oh, well…”

Anxiety shone through the near constant state of professionalism that Hux upheld.

“I had a nice time and...you didn’t tell anyone.”

Ben felt a swell of relief at not only the admission, but the acknowledgement that he’d done good by Hux. And furthermore, that he’d noticed.

“I told you I wouldn’t.”

“And you kept your word. Thank you.”

“Does this mean I’ve proved myself?” Ben gave a little chuckle, but the question was more honest curiosity than humour.

Hux fidgeted for a moment, eyes dancing around Ben before settling on him properly.

“I suppose so.” His tone was careful, full of yet to be settled suspicion.

Ben simply smiled back and they both took a drink, a moment being needed to process the new possibility of barely budding trust between them and what that might bring.

“So,” Ben broke the silence as he looked at Hux, who brought his attention back to the younger man, “you told me about how you got into the scene, but what made you stay?”

Hux hesitated, and Ben supposed this was where he found out how honest Hux had just been.

“The discipline, the openness, the power dynamics. The skill and planning that goes into it. I like structure and control, so it was always a good fit for me.” He’d started spinning his glass between his fingers, an action that Ben had realized was a nervous habit by now, and it wasn’t hard to see he was holding back with his answer.

“You’re into being more dominant, I take it?” Ben asked the question delicately, voice low and unoppressive. He hoped being more direct wouldn’t scare Hux off completely.

Hux faltered for a moment, but eventually nodded. 

“It’s a preference, but not a rule. I’ve had mostly submissive partners though, and people tend to fall into patterns.”

Ben nodded, finding this bit of intel to be particularly appealing.

“That’s true. I’ve had a mix myself. But I definitely don’t do any planning when I’m dominant. That sounds weirdly stressful. I’d rather just follow the mood.”

There was a twitch to Hux’s lips as he suppressed a smile, but the corners of his eyes gave it away as they scrunched up slightly. 

“Somehow, I’m not surprised that’s your style, what with all your risk taking.” Hux leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms loosely, looking as if he were settling in for a proper debate. Ben stamped down his psyche as it jumped at the introduction of casual body language from such a proper man, but a small grin snuck out.

“And...what about when you’re submissive?” Hux asked, a carefulness to it that spoke of uncertainty at having introduced the possible crossing of a line.

Ben’s heart leapt into his throat as he processed the question. This was the first time Hux was choosing to initiate an intimate topic and Ben hadn’t actually prepared himself for the possibility. He swallowed as Hux eyed him, waiting.

“I’m very good at following orders.” His voice was a little tighter than he meant it to be.

“Is that all?”

“No, I take a lot of pride in it. I like being challenged.”

Ben had thought he was going to be the one coaxing Hux into conversation all night, but here he was feeling like a butterfly pinned under the scrupulous eye of a lepidopterist.

“Mm, you enjoy praise and positive reinforcement then?”

Ben felt a prickle up the back of his neck.

“Yes, it’s not something I’ve gotten a lot of.” Maybe that was too deep. Yeah, that was definitely too much information. But Hux didn’t seem abashed by it, on the contrary, his expression appeared extremely sympathetic and a little guarded.

“I understand that all too well.”

Considering the possible implications of Hux's sympathy, Ben's mouth suddenly felt much drier.

“But let’s not get into that.” Hux said swiftly, placing his elbows on the table with folded arms. Ben was thankful for the immediate diversion, he wanted this to be a positive experience for them both, not a trip down bad memory lane. At least not tonight.

“Do you have a preference for anything in particular?”

Ben had to think carefully, because it was never best practice to start big in these conversations and now that Hux was being more forthcoming, Ben didn’t want to give him reason to turn back.

“A lot of the classics, being bound, impact play, denial. I’m not picky about how, it’s all pretty good. I do like rope a lot though.”

Ben was far too attentive to miss the way Hux’s eyes became more alert at his admissions. That boded extremely well.

“I agree, it’s all pretty good. When you say rope though, do you mean just being tied up, or… proper shibari?” Hux placed a small pause before the key term, allowing the emphasis to settle there. Ben chewed on the corner of his lip as he mulled over the right way to answer.

“Shibari. I haven’t had a partner yet who was very good at it though. Just the basics.” He gave a small shrug in an attempt to seem more casual about it than he felt. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted Hux to offer, and if the elongated breath he watched him take in was any indicator, there might be a chance for his wish after all. He watched as Hux’s fingers slid over the dewy glass of scotch.

“I have a lot of experience with it myself. Not as a model, but as a rigger. It was a primary kink for some of my past partners.”

“And what about you?” Ben asked.

Another pinched grin tugged at Hux’s lips before he hid it away. But again, his eyes showed too much.

“Yes, for me too.”

Ben could feel the excitement in him bubble over into the realm of dangerous decisions. He’d had a whole month to think about what might happen if Hux came back, and becoming play partners had not been the last thing to cross his mind. Finding out they had even one interest in common was enough to get him more on board than he’d already been. Of course, there was the whole matter of ethics around getting involved with a coworker, but that had never really been much of a concern to Ben. They were on different projects at work anyway and once someone found a good fit, teams didn’t tend to change that much. But if their first interaction was anything to go off of, Hux had a lot of anxiety around the idea of someone from work knowing absolutely anything about his sex life. At least nothing more than the word ‘vanilla’.

“Look,” Ben leaned onto the table, his voice quiet and altogether too intrigued, “there’s a rope event in two weeks. I’m not saying go with me, but you might like it.”

Hux’s lips tightened into a line and Ben was worried he’d lost him for a moment. The ginger haired man swallowed a mouthful of scotch as his expression slid into something thoughtful, gaze penetratingly precise. Ben took in a settling breath as he glanced at Hux’s lips on the rim of the glass, wondering if he’d get to feel them himself. When the glass found its home on a coaster once more, a long pale finger tapped its surface, making droplets slide smoothly down, and puddle on the reusable cork. Tension was all well and good, but this was nerve wracking.

“I’ll think about it. I haven’t decided how involved in the scene I’ll get here.”

Ben’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth from the potential of those words.

“That’s fair. You can check it out on the event calendar if you decide to go.” His heart was racing in his ears as Hux nodded and took another drink, finishing it off, and standing up.

“I’m going to go get another drink. I’ll see you later.”  

“See you.” Ben said, feeling too optimistic for his own good.

 

***

 

The following weeks went much the same as those previous. Hux didn’t acknowledge him and he didn’t try to force it. The trouble was, Hux still hadn’t given him a straight answer by the time the party rolled around and he was left fussing over what he should be preparing for. Right up to the end of the work day, he’d waited, hoping Hux would come by and say, ‘see you tonight’, or even something more vague would have been fine. Anything, really. At least then he’d know what to expect going into it. If he was by himself, he just wanted to watch, but if Hux was there, he had an entirely different goal. Achieving it wasn’t something he felt he could just wing. Hux was too much of a nervous animal looking for a reason to flee. Sure their last conversation had gone well, but that was no reason to believe the next line they came to would be crossed so comfortably.

By the time it hit ten, he’d spent entirely too much time on his hair and clothing. Though settling on his favourite black boxer briefs had been a smart starting point. Ben ended up spending the drive to the club talking himself down from the nervous excitement of Hux’s possible presence.

When he walked in, the range of bodies trussed up around the parameter of the room were diverse, some lithe and compounded, others soft and malleable. Ambient music that suited the sensual atmosphere played over clear speakers, and the main lights were dimmed, with pinks and blues cascading over human forms in contorted positions. Soft gasps and moans mingled amongst the manufactured sounds as he made his way through the crowd of observers.

It only took seconds for Ben to spot him. He was really starting to develop a knack for finding the redhead in crowds.

Hux’s hands were guiding those of a young rigger attempting to do a tie that seemed well beyond his expertise. He could hear Hux advising him against it for now. Had Hux taught people how to do this before? Ben’s skin tingled with hope.

Putting his coat away, he wandered slowly back to the group who’d taken a keen eye to Hux and his two young charges. Ben focused in on him, listening to the way he described each twist of rope and where to be careful of important nerves.

As Hux waited for the man to put his directions to use, his eyes shifted to the crowd, and quickly landed upon Ben’s. The dark haired man held his breath tightly in his chest as the contact lingered. Hux’s expression was relaxed and considering, as if he’d been both uncertain and convinced he would find Ben there. But then a question was asked, and the spell broke as Hux returned his attention to the couple.

Ben took a seat, and watched the whole time, as the young woman in Hux’s and the other man’s care was brought into full suspension. Her legs were folded against her stomach and she had her arms behind her in a kimono tie, her hands holding opposing elbows. It was simple, and confined, but not particularly elegant. What mattered was that she seemed to like it a lot.

Hux stood back and watched as the man slowly released her from the ties, until thanks was given and some of the ropes were handed back to him. Ben was enthralled as he watched Hux wrap the rope around his open hand and elbow, length over length, until he realized he wasn’t the only one doing the watching. Hux was staring back at him, hands working without any need for attention. Ben felt a chill tickle his spine as he stood up straighter, realizing the crowd had mostly moved on as the pair they’d been watching cared for each other.

Ben cleared his throat as he approached the man holding the position of his current obsession. He really wasn’t sure how to open this conversation up, but it turned out he didn’t have to.

“I decided.” Hux said, a little too cheekily for how much stress that very conundrum had put Ben under. And the little smirk certainly didn’t make him seem remorseful.

Ben gave him a look that illustrated his surface deep frustration. He was far too pleased with the choice Hux had made to get mad about how long he’d been kept in the dark about it.

“I can see that. You’re a teacher now?”

Hux gave a shrug as he finished gathering up one of the lengths of rope.

“I was a while back, and just thought I’d offer up some time as an instructor when I saw the event welcomed novices.” He bent down and picked up another rope, beginning to twine it as well.

“I don’t have my own model after all. And my voyeuristic interest only goes so far before I want to get my hands on some rope of my own.”

Before Ben could really stop himself, all the over-eager interest in him coalesced into a single, ill advised leap.

“Are you looking for one?”

Hux’s hands stuttered on the rope, before he caught himself and continued. For even just the moment he laid them on Ben, his grey eyes looked pale and striking in the descending blue light. When Hux spoke, his tone was carefully neutral.

“Are you offering?”

Was he? Was that honestly what he wanted?

“No, more like asking.”

Ben watched quietly as Hux licked his bottom lip and pulled it between his teeth, pointedly avoiding his counterpart’s gaze as he blinked a few too many times. He was trying to make a decision, and Ben’s breathing was growing anxious as he waited. With each pass of the rope through Hux’s hand, it reminded him of the scene in so many movies where the good guys watched a data loading bar fill up as the sound of gunfire grew closer. A barely audible sigh told him Hux had reached 100%.

“You said you’ve only tried the basics?”

Hux finally offloaded the coiled rope into his hand and looked properly at Ben.

A massive bubble of energy popped inside Ben’s chest as he sucked in a breath, attempting to hold it all behind his ribs.

The word, “Yeah,” came out with a hard exhale and a wiggle of a nod.

He genuinely couldn’t believe he’d managed to coax Hux into a high enough level of comfort that he wasn’t only considering it, but quite possibly agreeing to it.

“Alright.”

Hux brought one hand up to cover his own mouth before it slid down off his chin, pulling his skin taught as he studied Ben. The larger man had a soft looking dark t-shirt and jeans on, nothing particularly interesting. But that scrutinizing stare made goosebumps cascade down his arms and legs with anticipation, like he was presenting himself nude for assessment.

“So you’ll do it?” Ben asked, stepping a little closer.

Hux lifted a hand, palm flat towards the taller man’s chest. Ben froze.

“Hush.” The sound was soft, not demanding, more like requesting, while his consideration of Ben moved onto the rest of the room.

The hand gestured for Ben to follow, and he did, his heart thumping in his ears the whole way. What Hux brought him to was one of the many prepared areas for the night. There was a soft mat at their feat and a series of suspension rings above. Ben’s excitement spiked as he looked up at them.

“Have you ever done suspension?” Hux asked.

“No.” Ben answered, a bit of a dazed aspect to his voice as he continued to stare at the silver rings.

There was a silent moment he almost missed, but when he snapped from his daydream, Hux was watching him with a soft smile.

“You want to try it?”

Ben’s jaw tightened, and rather than speak, he met Hux’s gaze strongly and nodded. Hux’s smile grew just a bit.

“Alright, then we need to go over a few things first, so listen carefully and answer clearly.” Hux laid down the bundles of rope he’d taken with him from the other site and began checking lengths. Ben sat down on the mat to watch.

“First, would you prefer to leave your clothes on, or be in just your underwear?”

“Underwear. I’d rather feel it on my skin.”

“Do you have any injuries or bad joints we shouldn’t put strain on? Or anywhere you don’t want to be touched?”

“I’ve got a big scar on my waist, so maybe avoid that. It’s kind of sensitive. Otherwise, I’m fine.”

“Noted. Now…” Hux put the rope down and gave Ben his full attention, “this is a very intimate experience, and I think to simply tie someone up is an insult to the art and would make me a poor rigger. I know the two of us even being here at the same time is a breach of professionalism. Which means agreeing to this is agreeing to share an experience we can’t exactly undo. If you’re alright with that, then we can move forward.”

Ben’s eyes felt dry from how intently he was staring at Hux, and he had to pointedly swallow the excessive of saliva in his mouth. He also had the passing thought that Hux might be saying this as much for himself as for Ben.

“I’m okay with that.”

There was no way to misinterpret his words, and Hux nodded approvingly.

“Good.” He took a calming breath, and Ben wondered if Hux was hearing his own heartbeat as clearly as Ben was.

“How comfortable are you with being touched, caressed, hit, or even having your skin kissed?”

“I’m fine with all of that.” His mind was thrilled by the idea of everything that came from Hux’s mouth.

“Okay, if I decide to hit you, I’ll start light, and work up to something stronger. When I reach your threshold, just say yellow, and I’ll know. If at any point the experience becomes genuinely too much for you, just say red. You’ll probably feel some circulation issues, which is normal, but if anything feels unusually painful or suddenly numb, tell me right away. I always have a pair of medical shears in my pocket just incase, and rope can be rebought. So don’t worry about stopping if you need to.”

“Got it.”

He just wanted to get started already.

Hux stood up and gestured for Ben to do the same. It was quite appealing that they were almost the same height, though he did have to look slightly down at the older man.

“Two more things, do you want me to use your real name, or Kylo?”

Ben couldn’t help the little grin that tugged at his lips.

“Kylo.”

“And have you stretched already?”

“No, but I did go to the gym earlier.”

“Okay, we’ll start by having you undress and stretch. I’ll help.”

Ben was practically vibrating with anticipation as he smoothly pulled the shirt from his body. Hux asked for it and Ben handed the garment over. He watched the other man fold it and lay it just beside the mat as Ben undid his belt and slid his pants off. Hux then did the same with the rest of his clothing. By the time he was finished, Ben had already started stretching, which seemed to amuse Hux.

The first time Hux touched him, Ben shivered and let out a tight little breath. He’d been aching for it, and that only became more apparent when he compared the relief of finally having it to what he’d been experiencing. That comparison became easier and easier to make as Hux began sliding his hands over Ben’s exposed body. He was hyper aware of everywhere that was prodded and pressed. Ben could only assume he was finding where nerves and pressure points sat within him, and when Hux helped him into a stretch, it was a gentle exploration of his bodies limits. Eventually, his eyes slid blissfully closed.

Somewhere in the midst of it, Hux had guided his arms to fold behind his back, and slid a forearm across his collar bone. Ben noticed that in his lack of sight, he’d missed Hux rolling up the sleeves of his pristine white button up. The skin was a bit colder than his own and he realized he’d become flushed. With a hand at Ben’s back, Hux pulled his shoulders in a way that made the muscles define themselves starkly, before letting go.

“Okay,” Hux’s voice was close to his ear, making him want to turn into it, “stay just like this.”

The presence at his back left, and Ben did as he was told. It gave him a chance to throw his consciousness out into the room. The music lulled him into a calm pattern of breathing, and the varied sounds of ecstasy and direction served as a punctuation to the mental state he was slipping into.

He was brought back to his body sharply by the sudden sensation of rope sliding down the center of his chest. It culminated in a gasp from himself, and a small puff of amusement from his partner. The rope moved along his torso and then down over a hip until it left his skin completely. As he heard it unfurl and hit the matt, his breathing picked up, and moments later he felt the smooth, lightly toothed rope slip between his ribs and bicep.

From that point on, Kylo sank deeper and deeper into a headspace of weightless abandon. It was the closest to mind-silence he could ever get, and yet it felt like his mind was sitting precariously on a ledge, albeit a sturdy one with a safety harness.

Hux’s fingers moved fluidly with the rope, and Kylo noticed his actions followed the tempo of the music. Every now and then, Hux would take a moment to tease his skin with the end of the rope, or rub its texture across his skin. One time in particular, the cord encircled his throat several times before the entrapping coils slid free. The sensation made his lip quiver as a small moan trickled out.

“You’re doing so good already, Kylo.” Hux said sweetly, just as he brushed the taller man’s hair back from his face with fingers that pressed along his scalp. Kylo leaned into the touch and gave the merest nod with an accompanying sound of agreeance. Hux rewarded the gesture with affection as he messaged Kylo’s scalp a little bit more.

It wasn’t long before those pleasing hands were back at tying, and Kylo started to think of it as something of a dance. Calling this art made a lot of sense. This wasn’t anything like the simplicity of his first endeavours into rope play, this was much deeper, more sensual, and all together intimate.

“Come this way.” A hand pressed to the small of Kylo’s back and another rested over his shoulder, drawing him forward as Hux stepped back. A rope tickled the front of his thigh and he could tell it was being threaded between the hoop and the snug harness Hux had made around his upper chest. He took a deep breath and let out a small groan as he felt the ropes resist the expansion of his chest.

When cords began to encompass his hips, and Hux’s fingers ran along the tops of his hips bones, he became highly aware of the press of his underwear against his rising cock. He didn’t think it was anything to be embarrassed about given the circumstances, and he was confident that Hux would not be phased by the development if it wasn’t to his liking. Though he really hoped it was.

Loops of rope bit pleasantly into the flesh of his hips, ass and thighs as Hux created a second harness around them. Every time it passed between his thighs, a shaky breath left him. Hux noticed, and made a point of sliding it particularly slowly there, before tying it off. Kylo let out a surprised whimper as Hux’s blunt nails trailed down his inner thighs, snagging the ropes along their journey. He was left panting as Hux tied the hip harness to the ring as well, and silently guided him into placing his weight against it, leaning into the grasp of the cords.

Warm fingertips created seams of fire along the taut skin of his stomach, bringing out a longing in him that he hadn’t expected to run so deep. Everything Hux was doing seemed to pull from him a progressively heightened level of sensitivity, in more ways than one.

Next, a single loop was wrapped around his big toe, and an intricate woven pattern began to take shape at the front of his ankle and the arch of his foot. He twitched, the sensitive underside susceptible to tickling. The weaving stopped, and a knuckle pushed into the middle length of his foot, stroking up and down before splaying the toes and rubbing thumbs hard into the ball of his foot. Kylo couldn’t quite register the sounds he was making in response.

Eventually, the weaving continued and the loop was slipped off his big toe and worked into the layers before a second rope was run through it. He could feel the strain as Hux put it through the ring, but didn’t yet pull it tight.

“How are you feeling, Kylo?” Hux’s fingers had found their way back into his hair. Kylo’s voice was dreamy and distant as he answered.

“Good...so good…”

“Mm…” The hum was quiet, and the hand slipped down to the space between his shoulder blades.

“Lay back as I pull.”

Kylo felt the rope go taut and so he lifted his foot with it, making the transition into a half suspension easier for the smaller man. Hux let go and Kylo focused on the way just the toes of his other foot grazed the ground now.

It was the strangest type of incredible Kylo had ever felt. He was a huge man, he knew that, and weighed more than most people could even dream to lift, yet he felt phenomenally light as that very aspect of himself bore into the masterfully tied ropes.

Two hands were suddenly entering his hair at the crown of his scalp, massaging and coaxing little sounds of pleasure from Kylo’s mouth. With eyes still closed to the world, and the sounds of the room permeating his ear drums, nothing cut through it all like the sigh of breath that warmed his forehead.

But then the sensation was gone as Hux returned to his partner’s feet and began to mirror the woven boot. This time, rather than drawing it up towards the ring, he ran the rope through the back of Kylo’s chest harness and paused as he rubbed the small of his companion’s back.

“Let all your weight settle on the ropes.”

Kylo did as asked and relaxed into the embrace of them. When he’d settled, Hux drew his remaining foot towards his back, creating a bow only so far as Kylo’s body allowed.

Kylo was trying to calm down a bit, because he was wholly aware of how worked up he was. It was difficult though, because his mind kept circling back to the fact that he was effectively immobilized and the man who had done it was feeding him the most teasing of touches. While he travelled along in his train of thought, he heard Hux crouch beneath him and wondered what the man was going to do. Then those blunt nails returned. They ran over his biceps, and when they reached the small of his back, he let out a gasping moan, which was no quiet thing. His eyes flickered behind his eyelids as a smaller moan bracketed the first. He absolutely loved sensations on his back. It was a weakness.

Hux’s fingers repeated the action, but lighter, and garnered a similar response, before he was back on his feet again. Kylo let himself go as Hux hoisted his straight leg higher and then eased his torso back, inverting him slightly. The bigger man could feel the light rush of blood to his head and the way his body was exposed. There was no hiding the fact he was exceptionally hard now.

Hux stepped away for a moment and the next thing Kylo felt when he returned was the tap of a thin rod against the arch of his pointed foot, just above the ties.

“I’m going to start hitting you now. Do you remember what we agreed on?”

“Yes…”

Replies were automatic, but he’d forgotten nothing of their earlier conversation.

“Good.”

The rod began lightly snapping against his bare foot, and then created a ladder down the back of his leg. Each hit was a little stronger than the last and each strike pilfered louder sounds from his lungs. When Hux reached the plump base of Kylo’s thigh without the utterance of ‘yellow’, he hummed curiously.

“You have a very high pain tolerance.” It sounded more like Hux was voicing the expected answer to a hypothesis, rather than asking a question, so Kylo didn’t answer.

“Lets not find it today.”

Kylo’s cock jumped as a spike of lust and hopefulness greeted Hux’s declaration. If not today, than perhaps another?

The caning continued, each strike sending wonderfully arousing heat over his pleasantly abused flesh, until he was a whimpering mess of need. He didn’t bother to try and remember a time he’d felt so light and pleasant. It was then that he chose to open his eyes for the first time since this whole thing had started. A sharp gasp left him and the cane did not make its next impact in the pattern Hux had built.

Kylo gazed wide eyed at the mass of people watching them. He’d forgotten they weren’t alone after a while.

A hand cupped the back of his head seconds later and his gaze was immediately pulled to Hux’s expression of calculated calm.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said breathily, blinking a few times, “I just...forgot there were people.”

Kylo loved the smile that replaced concern.

“That can happen. How about I take you down now, hmm?”

Ben took a few seconds to gather himself, feeling completely dazed, then nodded slightly.

“Yeah, okay.”

The process of letting him down was just as sensual as tying him up, and was done with as much care. Truth be told, the fact he was being watched had been an incredible turn on, but a startling one. He almost thanked Hux for noticing his sudden jolt, but kept it to himself as the rope was pulled away from the indentations of his skin.

With Hux’s support, he got his feet under him first, and then was guided to the floor, where his remaining limbs were freed.

“Here, lay down.” Hux had kneeled on the matt and patted his lap. It was an odd thought, to lay his head in someone’s lap after such an experience, but he did so, and realized almost immediately why it was asked of him.

The comfort and closeness felt elating as Hux began massaging feeling back into his body.

“You did amazing Kylo. You slipped into it so freely, I couldn’t have asked for better.” Hux’s hands pinched and worked into the webs of Kylo’s fingers as he spoke.

Kylo had closed his eyes again, and basked in the soft affection and praise.

“It felt so nice.”

“Mm, it was nice for me too.”

Kylo didn’t bother to think about how goofy his smile must have looked right then.

“Can we do this again?”

Hux’s hands didn’t stop and Kylo counted it as an accomplishment that one of his more forward questions hadn’t made Hux hesitate. But there was quiet for a bit.

“I think we can. But we’ll have to do a lot more talking, alright?”

“Alright.” He whispered back, the goofy grin relaxing into a contented smile.

 

***

 

Hux had been adamant that Ben not drive himself home while still feeling the effects of their play, so he’d called a cab for him. As they waited outside, Ben pulled out his phone and handed it to Hux.

“If we’re going to talk more, we should probably have each other’s number.”

Hux seemed a little surprised, as if he’d somehow forgotten that important detail, and entered his information into the designated blocks.

“Just text me, and I’ll add you to mine as well.”

When Ben took the phone back, he started chewing on his lip, looking at the smaller man with unguarded curiosity. But what he wanted to say fell away just as the cab pulled up. They both looked at it and Ben waved, signifying who it was for. He looked at Hux and realized he had no idea what the proper goodbye was after everything that had just happened.

“Thanks.” He said, with a touch of uncertainty.

Hux’s brows popped towards his hairline, but his expression was otherwise unreadable.

“You’re very welcome.”

Without another word, Ben turned towards the cab, and got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! It's the first real crossing of the line, but there's a lot more yet to come. Chapter three is already being edited so that shouldn't be too far off either. I've made a moodboard which you can find pinned on my twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Arden_Hux
> 
> Thank you to Kylorenhasan8pack for being my beta reader! 
> 
> Please leave a comment to help motivate me through the rest of this project! They mean the world to me <3


	3. Chapter 3

“A spreadsheet? Really?”

Hux’s lips pursed tightly and there was a pouty quality to them that had Ben suppressing a few choice comments.

“Yes, a spreadsheet, Ben. It’s an efficient way to record and reference this information. The document is shared, so we can both edit and add to it. Now, if you’ll-”

“Do you do this with everyone you consider sleeping with?”

Hux bit his words off and raised both brows harshly, staring silently at Ben in a way that told him he had about two seconds to get on board, or the whole thing would be called off.

“Okay, sorry. You were saying?”

There was a light glare from Hux, making Ben think he’d just barely gotten out of that one. He wiggled his foot in under Hux’s thigh so that it rested next to his hip on the couch. They were in Hux’s condo, where they’d taken up seats at either end of his firmly pillowed couch. A laptop sat on both of their legs, and Ben watched as the dark orange cursor on his screen highlighted a bolded section of text.

“ _Now,_ if you’ll look at the top, you’ll see the directions and descriptors for each number on the scale are listed for you to look back on.”

“Uh-huh.”

“ _Ben.”_

“I’m paying attention!”

Hux sighed heavily and a pointed click split the air as he started fussing with the layout of the document and adding another column.

“Since we’re both open to dominance and submission, I’ve made four columns, two for each of us. No means a hard no, as in we won’t do it. Zero indicates something you have no interest in, or might even hate, but are willing to do for the other person, while five means it’s a wild turn-on and you’d like to do it as often as possible. Does that make sense?"

“Yep.” It looked straight forward enough, but his heart was in his throat over what might be on the list.

“Wonderful. You can start working down the list, and so will I. If you have any questions, or want to talk about something either of us have listed, just ask.”

Ben nodded as he watched Hux get right to it, fingers clicking across his keyboard. Actually, that was the only sound he could hear. He started to grind his teeth a bit as he looked around the room, fingers tapping absently on the keys without entering any words.

“Hey, do you think we could put some music on or something?”

Hux looked up from what he’d been writing with just his eyes.

“Sure.” A moment later he’d started playing a smooth jazzy tune on the TV, something right for the task at hand, but upbeat. And then he was back to the document, typing away.

Ben watched Hux a little longer before he put his attention on the words before him and noticed a pattern.

“Abrasion, anal plugs, animal roles...did you organize your kinks alphabetically?”

Hux stopped typing and gave Ben a look of complete confusion and incredulity.

"How else would I organize something like this? And they aren’t _my_ kinks. They’re kinks in general. Many of these are hard nos for me actually.”

“Ooooh, I see.” Ben tilted his head back, drawing out the sound as he nibbled at the corner of his mouth. Hux went back to typing.

He had always had a hard time getting into text based learning. He was good with audio and visual memory, and especially kinesthetic learning, but words on pages were just not for him. It had made university difficult, but not impossible.

“Uh, hey Hux?” Ben’s voiced hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Can we, like... _just_ talk about some of this? Writing it down is kind of weird for me.”

Hux’s full attention was on him, observing quietly, until he sat up and put his laptop on the coffee table. Grey-green eyes softened within an expression of consideration.

“We can. Do you want some wine?”

“Yeah, actually. That’d be great.”

The ginger haired man got up and Ben had a moment to himself, which he spent glancing down the list as far as Hux had written. The snippets he read lit up his interest just as Hux returned with two glasses in hand.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Ben immediately took a rather large mouthful. He didn’t consider any alcohol to be of the sipping variety.

Hux took his seat again and Ben put his laptop aside.

“Alright, so let’s get hard nos out of the way first.” Hux lifted a hand, raising fingers as he began to list things off.

“Overall, I don’t do scat, watersports, infantilism, and cutting. I have no interest in participating in rape fantasies and I don’t allow play to bridge into the public eye. Clubs made for that purpose are fine because everyone there is operating under the assumption that their private lives will be kept that way.” He took a long sip of wine, eyeing Ben.

Nothing in Hux’s list appealed to him. He was quite pleased that nothing he liked came up in it.

“That all works perfectly for me.”

“Lovely, do you have anything you’d add to yours then?”

Ben hadn’t thought that far ahead and chewed lightly on the corner of his lip, running through the words he’d glanced over on the spreadsheet.

“Medical stuff doesn’t do it for me.” He shook his head, tilting it back to stare at the ceiling.

“Chastity belts definitely don’t either. I like putting control in other people's hands, but that’s too far for me. Hitting me specifically in the face just makes me angry.

And I don’t really want to act like a horse.”

Hux chuckled at the way he emphasized his disinterest and curled up with his drink in hand. Ben straightened his head and found himself distracted by the way amusement danced in Hux’s eyes.

“That’s all fine with me.” Hux said over the rim of his glass.

“Cool, so…,” Ben paused and quirked a brow as he lifted an arm to place it along the back of the couch, “what about the stuff we do want to do?”

“You want me to open this conversation? My list might be more intimidating, you know.”

“Try me.”

Hux’s small sigh was more chastising than serious and Ben grinned in return.

“I’m going to temper this a bit until I know you better. And don’t get fussy with me about it.” He’d raised a hand to stop Ben’s sudden frown from turning into a complaint. Ben settled back, not looking particularly pleased. He wanted to know everything now, not later.

“As a dom, you already know that shibari, bondage, and impact play interest me. I also feel strongly about boot worship, having people serve and service me, using people like inanimate things, fisting or other ways of stretching people to their limits, and anything that involves making someone _wait._ ”

Ben’s mind was reeling with each addition to Hux’s list. His expression was wide open with intrigue and he had so many questions, but he dared not interrupt until Hux brought the wine to his lips again.

“I...I want to try all of that. I mean, I’ve done some of it, but not everything, and it all sounds good.” This was the meat of the conversation he’d been aching to get to.

Hux slowly took the glass away from his mouth, brows somewhat furrowed as he looked curiously at Ben.

“All of it? Really? I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type for some of it, but I suppose we are just getting to know each other. What have you done before?”

“Uh,” He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and cleared his sticky throat, “I had a girlfriend once who was really into fisting…”

Hux’s brows shot up and Ben felt a flush rush across his face. He didn’t think he needed to specify who exactly had been on the receiving end of such an experience, not in this context. His blush said enough.

“Oh,” the intonation was pleased, “that’s...not what I expected, but I’m happy about it.”

A thrill ran through Ben. Hux’s satisfaction with the news made him want to share more.

“And I’m really into denial. Tease me, do something and leave me, edging, cockrings, whatever.” He felt his energy sparking with excitement for the way their interests matched. Hux seemed to be experiencing the same kind of feeling if his attentive expression meant anything at all.

“That’s certainly something I can arrange.” By now, Hux was most of the way through his glass of wine, and Ben retrieved his to play a quick game of catch up. Ben then watched as Hux unfurled from his position and let his legs extend out and off the couch. One of his shins stretched over Ben’s knee and it made his pulse quicken to be touching.

“So,” Hux’s voice drew out the sound, implying something interesting was to come next, “if I were to…”

His folded inside leg straightened out and Ben’s teeth clenched as he watched Hux place it gently against the crotch of his jeans.

“Put my foot right here, and not do anything more, you’d enjoy that?”

Ben swallowed thickly, continuing to stare at the foot as he felt the intended effects of the gesture.

“Yes…” He muttered, unsure if he should say more.

“Okay, then what about as a dominant? What are your interests there?”

 Ben snapped out of the daze he’d quickly been slipping into and looked at Hux, who’s expression was calm and conversational, as if he weren’t teasing Ben at all.

“Uh, I’m pretty rough. I like sort of...pinning people, being the one to move them around, lifting them, and it’s kind of hot when people are bratty and sort of resist. There’s definitely a line there where it can get weird though, so I don’t usually push it.”

“I understand.”

“And I know I said that thing about not wanting to be a horse, but I’m kind of okay with some pet play stuff, not full tilt, but a bit of it. Like leashes and following simple commands, the stuff that sort of filters into other parts of kink. And, uh,” the foot started to lightly move back and forth over his crotch, but the expression on Hux’s face didn’t budge, “I’m also a fan of comeplay, but that’s pretty much just been in the porn I’ve watched. The rest you already know about.”

Hux nodded slowly, just as his foot pressed down against his firming cock. Ben swallowed a last mouthful of wine and tried not to react.

“I’m open to most of that, but I don’t enjoy being a puppy, though I’ve had them in the past. And I like comeplay as well, but will not do anything of the sort until you’re tested. I have the results of my last one I can show you and haven’t slept with anyone since.”

“That works.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll make a simplified version of the spreadsheet and put all this in.”

“I probably won’t look at it, you know.”

“I like to have it on hand when I’m planning scenes, regardless.”

“So...are you saying we’re going to actually do this?”

His heart started hammering behind his ribs as Hux gave him an amused smirk.

“Yes, Ben, I’m saying we can play together.”

A massive grin spread over Ben’s face as he slid down the armrest, pushing his semi-hard cock against Hux’s foot. He placed his elbow on the edge of the armrest and folded his knuckles against his temple, gaze silently trying to coax Hux into action.

“Not now, you idiot.” The insult was light and affectionate as Hux’s eyelids lowered to match the kind, yet sensual tone of his voice.

"Oh come on, something?” 

Hux pressed harder against the shape of Ben’s cock, causing a small groan to eek out of him as his own eyes lowered.

“He who hurries his _foot-”_ Hux ground the ball of his foot down hard against Ben, who bit his lip in answer, “steps, errs.

“How did you just make a pun sound actually sexy?”

“It’s also biblical, so take that how you will. The point is, don’t be too hasty. You said you like to wait, so wait.”

Ben chewed on his lip, eyes traveling from where Hux’s foot touched him, up to his awaiting gaze.

“Okay, but how long?”

Hux grinned, and Ben got the sense that despite his telling him to wait, there was a good deal of appreciation for the eagerness he showed.

“Give me until the weekend. You can come over on Saturday, and please,” he paused, giving Ben a look that suggested the next words were for his own benefit, “prepare yourself before coming. I have a rather elaborate idea and it would really help to have that extra bit of attention already paid.”

There was an abundance of saliva in Ben’s mouth as he considered the possible reasons for the request.

“Am I allowed to come when I do it?”

“I’ll leave that up to you this time. It will give me a sense of how much you like to torture yourself.”

 

***

 

The rest of the work week had been the real torture. Ben kept spotting Hux talking to other architects, or getting a drink from the break room, and it physically pained him not to know what Hux was concocting for him. He’d wanted to jerk off so badly after Hux promised him Saturday would be a good time, but he also wanted to leave himself pent up to get the best return. It was a struggle of will entirely of his own choosing.

When it came time to prepare himself before going over to Hux’s place, he had to be very careful about not giving in. He felt like he was going to tear a fist full of foam from his mattress as he stretched himself and thought about what was to come. Which was not him. At least not yet.

Deep breaths were needed as he rode the elevator up to Hux’s floor, five minutes too early. He wondered if he should just go up and knock anyway. Did Hux like people being early, or would it interrupt whatever preparation he might still be doing? Maybe being exactly on time was better. He walked over to the door and intermittently glanced at the time on his phone. The patterns on the carpet were interesting for all of thirty seconds before he started checking his already sorted email. Five minutes was a lot longer than he thought.

The moment his phone hit double zeros, his knuckles met the wood. It was only a few seconds before Hux opened it, but his heart was pounding the entire time. It didn’t calm down when Hux smiled at him either.

“Perfect. Come in.”

Hux stepped aside and Ben took a deep breath as he walked into the room. He could practically taste breakfast on his tongue as coffee, vanilla, and oranges flooded his nostrils, but the combination didn’t seem natural. The manufactured scent looked to be coming from a flat bottomed egg projecting mist into the air, just across from the door. When had people stopped using scented candles? If someone was going to have an automated scent maker, he wasn’t surprised it was Hux. 

The egg shaped machine sat on top of a wine wrack, and a little to the left was the living room and dining space. A spare room and kitchen sat on the other side of it. To his right was a long line of closets, which seemed like far too many for one man, then what he assumed was the master bedroom, an office, and a laundry room. Next to the wine wrack, was a full bathroom that housed a happy looking little cacti he’d almost knocked into the toilet the last time he’d visited. All the rooms were exactly where he remembered them, but when he toed off his shoes and stepped into the living room, the furniture was laid out differently.

There was a balcony at the far end of the room with dark red curtains pulled back, allowing the dusky sun to filter in through immaculately clean windows. Ben wondered if Hux took care of his own chores or hired a maid service, which lead into the suppression of a childish grin as he pictured some ridiculous French maid roleplay scenario between Hux and an effeminate young man.

Against the right wall now sat the couch, which had previously been facing the balcony, and rather than a coffee table, there was a black square mat in front of it. It didn’t take experience to know he’d be kneeling on it in due time. At least it looked comfortable.

All but the chair facing the balcony had been removed from the dining room table and Ben wondered why. He hadn’t come over for dinner, but still, it seemed strange.

“How are you feeling?”

Ben jerked around, having been too focused on trying to piece together what the new setup meant, to register that Hux was watching him.

“Fine.” It was a clipped response. He was feeling excited, nervous, optimistic, and just too many things to parse or explain easily.

“Fine isn’t quite enough for me I’m afraid.” Hux’s tone was more understanding than anything else. He took Ben by the elbow, and drew him to the couch for a seat.

“Here, let's do a little check in first. I’ve taken your comment on liking to be challenged to heart, which means today will not be the easiest time you’ve ever had, but I think it will be very rewarding and satisfying. Do you think you can handle that today? I’m not used to your moods and fluctuations yet, so trying to read them on my own isn’t wise.”

Ben felt his chest tighten in a way that had nothing to do with the sexual promises and everything to do with the care and attention Hux had given this. Given him. Being the other man’s play partner seemed to come with the bonus of someone who actually gave a damn, maybe too many damns. It was a bit intimidating how much time Ben could already tell he put into this night. Though on the other hand, it also made him want it even more.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it all week.” He wondered if he was being too honest again, but Hux simply smiled in that way that seemed more like he was trying to hide it than share it.

“Then did you do as I asked? Had good meals, kept hydrated, cleaned up and prepared yourself?”

Ben had noticed Hux liked to list things. It seemed like he had a list for everything, with carefully written instructions and proper indentation. He thought Hux would probably hate his way of cooking, which usually involved skimming instructions and eyeballing most measurements. Hux probably had a scale just to double check the grams.

“I did.”

“And did you come?”

Ben let out a heavy breath before answering, hoping it might prove some pleasing self-discipline to his counterpart.

“No.”

Hux nodded, his expression telling Ben he’d tucked that bit of information into several meticulously labelled filing cabinets in his mind.

“Very good, shall we get started then?”

“Please.”

He didn’t think he’d ever felt quite so much like a dog whose master had picked up a leash and uttered the word ‘walkies’.

“This way then.” Hux headed past him and into the spare bedroom, where an array of ropes and toys had been categorically placed on the comforter. Ben’s eyes widened at the selection, knowing they were all for him. His cock had been reacting to every little fantasy that passed through his mind, and now these gave him several.

“Is there anything here that you aren’t comfortable with?”

Ben shook his head rapidly, giving it all a second browse with a tight jaw and curious eyes.

“Fantastic. You can put your clothes on the chest at the end there.” He pointed to a large, wooden chest at the foot of the bed with heavy, ornate gold hinges. Most people didn’t have that sort of thing in a guest room, but there was no closet, so it became clear where Hux had been storing the private collection he’d laid out. Ben wondered what else might be in there.

When he was down to his underwear, he looked silently at Hux, who was busy sorting out some rope, until he noticed the attention. Glancing at the same pair of boxer briefs Ben had worn last time they played, Hux looked amused.

“I see you have a favourite pair, but I’m afraid they’ll need to go.”

Ben removed them, and Hux took in a deep breath that he released audibly. He felt like he was on display, with Hux still completely clothed in black slacks and a deep red dress shirt, simply taking in the sight of his body.

“I already knew you were impressive from the last time, but you are truly lovely.”

“Thanks?” Ben sounded unsure, he’d never had anyone refer to him in such an effeminate way before. “People usually call me monstrous, so that’s different.”

Hux looked startled by the comment as he walked towards Ben, rope in hand.

“Would you rather I describe you differently?”

“Not really, it’s just new.”

“Hmm…” Hux hummed thoughtfully as he took each of Ben’s wrists and raised them out straight in front of him, pushing them together.

“In that vein, while I call you Kylo, you may simply call me Hux, unless something else appeals to you greatly?” Hux began intricately tying Ben’s arms together in front of him with a ladder pattern from elbow to wrist, while Ben stood perfectly at attention.

“I had to call a guy Daddy once, but I don’t know if that’s really my thing.”

Hux smiled to himself, the knots still central to his focus, but Ben caught sight of it.

“How about, we play, and if at any time you want to use a title that feels good, go right ahead. I have qualms with none of them.”

“Sure.”

Things were quiet as Ben watched Hux finish with the restraints and check with him that it was appropriately comfortable. It gave Ben the chance to really observe Hux and the level of concentration he gave to this sort of thing. Not only that, but with his head tilted down, Ben had the perfect view of Hux’s pale lashes framing his high cheekbones. The man was gorgeous and Ben could feel the tight heat inside him building slowly.

When Hux tucked the end of the rope into place, everything neatly finished, the brunette gave a little test of resistance and licked his lip before sinking his teeth down on it. The ropes were perfectly snug, and he watched Hux as he placed both hands on Ben's shoulders and dragged his nails the full length of his arms. They snagged on the cords in the same way Ben could still remember Hux doing to his inner thighs at the Shibari club. His shoulders collapsed forwarded with a surprised groan, his posture weakening with the rippling of goosebumps over his skin. The teasing hands took Ben by the waist and smoothed up his sides, coaxing him into standing tall again. Ben’s eyelids were drooping now, as they looked into Hux’s very curious and pleased expression.

“On the bed for me, please. Elbows and knees.” Hux pointed to the side opposite his toys, drawing no more attention to what had just happened. Ben did so without questioning it, and Hux tapped his hip with a single finger.

“Hips up. Let’s see how well you did.” Ben watched to the side as Hux picked up a bottle of lube and one of three butt plugs, the biggest of which was very robust.

Ben’s heart was in his throat, and his teeth ached from being clenched so tight, as Hux moved behind him. A cool, slick finger touched his hole, making him suck in a stuttered breath as he pressed his forehead to the rope surrounding his arms. He felt electrified as the smooth, rounded tip of the smallest plug was slowly pressed into him.

“That’s it.” The voice was soothing as he gave a small moan, just when the widest part of the plug breached him and settled in place.

Hux walked around to the side of the bed and picked up two more lengths of rope, as well as an array of other items, including something Ben was fairly sure was called a spider gag. He didn’t really have to know what it was called to know how it worked.

“Up you get, follow me to the mat.” Ben felt a little embarrassed as he scooted back and off the bed, using his bound arms to help him up. It only served to make his arousal stronger. Thankfully, the plug wasn’t big enough to make walking uncomfortable, but it did make him very aware of its presence.

“Down, in the same position.” He pointed at the mat and Ben kneeled, then dropped forward as asked. He knew what the extra ropes were for now as he watched Hux place the other items beside him. If he was right, Hux was going to nearly immobilized him, and the idea was extremely appealing. He didn’t fully understand his own psyche about it, but he thought it might have to do with the dichotomy it created between his more dominant propensity for overpowering others. It especially did it for him when the person binding him was less physically strong, which was a large amount of the population, including Hux.

When both his ankles were encircled but not yet tied to anything, Hux pushed on the plug and wiggled it, making Ben’s breath hitch. Slowly, Hux pulled the plug free and a few seconds later, Ben felt the second one pushing into him. It was a quick switch, but the stretch was more noticeable this time, though it didn’t push any limits. It felt good all the same, and he stretched his neck out with a groan as it wedged itself in place.

“I’m impressed, you did a very good job for me, didn’t you, Kylo?” Hux’s voice had taken on a type of drawl that helped settle Ben into an easy mindset.

“Mhmm, I didn’t want you to have to stop, or be too careful.” Hux hummed back his approval and rather than continue tying, he smoothed his hands up the backs of Kylo’s thighs and kneaded the lower muscles of his back. Kylo gave a lengthier moan and arched into the touch. It was like he could almost feel Hux smile.

The word, “Perfect” was uttered quietly, before Hux pushed one of Kylo’s feet to the rear of his thigh and began coiling it around both sections of his leg. He then made a string of ties up the outside, securely fastening it so that the two sections could no longer move apart, forcing Kylo to balance on his knee. The same was done to his other leg and Kylo bit his lip. Concentrating on the sensations of confinement and the tooth of the rope were wonderful tools for easing him into the necessary headspace for everything that was about to happen. Everything he didn’t know about.

“Come, sit up.” Hux didn’t need to help as Kylo swung his weight back and onto his shins with a thud. It forced the rope against his skin and he enjoyed the light bite of it.

“Now face the table.” It took a bit of rocking back and forth rather than proper crawling, but he got himself around fine, and not without a pleasant amount of movement from the plug.

 

Hux stood behind him, well outside his range of view, and he wondered where this was going. Then, unexpectedly, he felt the top sections of his hair being parted along the sides and pulled back.

 

“I’m going to put a gag in your mouth, Kylo, so if at any point you need to stop, tap anything as loud as you can, three times.”

 

Kylo closed his eyes as he basked in the feeling of Hux’s fingers pulling his hair into a half ponytail, the gentle tug a pleasurable sensation. Once it was given an experimental tug, the metal of the gag he’d seen earlier was brought in front of his face.

 

“Open up.”

 

Kylo did, and the gag was settled into his mouth before being fastened at the back of his head.

 

“Is it a good fit?”

 

Kylo nodded, already becoming aware of how impossible it was going to become to swallow his saliva.

 

“Lovely.” Hux stepped around to the front of his partner and Kylo looked up from his place on his knees. Long fingers slid along his jaw and tucked in under Kylo’s chin, lifting it up, which created the odd question of what exactly he was supposed to do with his tongue in this contraption. But he was thoroughly distracted from that thought by the way Hux’s eyes danced across the lewd picture of him in that moment. The gaze almost seemed charmed.

 

“Kylo,” he prompted softly, “are you going to be a good boy for me?”

 

Kylo hadn’t anticipated how wildly arousing that question could be. He clenched around the toy inside him as his dick twitched closer to full mast. His breath came in sharp and he nodded several times, his devotion to the idea showing. Hux smiled warmly and then...walked away.

 

“Stay.” Was all he said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Kylo pondered what he might be getting, but the more he heard things happening, the more he started to realize that Hux _wasn’t_ getting anything. He heard the fridge open, a pot being filled, even the sizzle of something in a frying pan. That’s when it hit him. Hux was making him wait, trussed up and exposed, for his personal viewing. Kylo’s breath was shaky as he processed the game Hux had posed him and squeezed the plug tightly again.

 

Kylo didn’t know how much time passed, maybe 15 minutes, maybe 30, but eventually a timer went off and he could hear dishes being washed. The delicious smells wafting out certainly didn’t help him deal with the excess of saliva he was trying to manage. He watched as Hux walked from the kitchen, a dinner plate and drink in hand, and sat at the table facing Kylo. By this point, Kylo had been fidgeting, and aching, and longing, and wonderfully embarrassed about basically being an ornament. It had gotten him hard long ago.

 

Hux picked up an iPad that was already on the table, and casually began eating his dinner, paying no attention at all to his partner. Kylo could only watch as he remained exactly where Hux had told him to.

 

When Hux finally looked at him, he perked up, hoping for some morsel of attention, but Hux merely looked back to his iPad. Kylo was left pining on the floor. He thought he might have been about half way through his meal when finally Hux put down his fork and looked at him.

 

“Come here, Kylo.”

 

His heart rate picked up as he looked at the expanse of hardwood between himself and the singular seat that Hux occupied at his table. He started to make his way over, needing to swing one leg forward at a time, and making the plug press persistently into his prostate occasionally. When he was just about to start edging around the table, shins getting sore, Hux interrupted.

 

“No, no, under the table.”

 

Kylo stopped, and realized why Hux had only left one chair. He felt a hot rush as he realigned himself and made his way beneath it. He’d never done this before and it lit up so many parts of himself as he watched Hux’s hands undo his belt and push the fabric of his dress pants aside.

 

A deeply brought up groan left him as Hux pulled his cock free from his underwear and proved to be partially hard himself. So, despite sitting and pretending he wasn’t interested in Kylo, he’d been getting riled up too. It made him want to smirk at Hux knowingly, but of course that wasn’t possible from his current position.

 

“You know what to do.” Hux said simply, and Kylo heard the brief scrape of a fork as he assumed the man above him went back to eating. He’d never given a blowjob with something in his mouth before, but he figured it was safe to assume Hux wouldn’t ask something of him he had no chance of doing, unless of course that was the point. Regardless, he’d been wanting so badly to see more than Hux’s forearms, that this felt like a real treat.

 

He moved his tongue through the puddle in his mouth and nosed the side of Hux’s dick, breathing deeply as he nuzzled it and stuck his tongue out, running along the underside. It made him shiver to feel the head against his tongue as he reached it and took a calming breath before sliding Hux’s cock past the metal ring with a groan. He revelled in the quiet sigh from above, and it wasn’t long before a hand slipped beneath the table to curl into the hair at the back of his neck. Hux massaged him lightly, but still kept rather silent, even as Kylo began to moan around his cock. His own enthusiasm was his undoing though, as he gagged mildly from trying to take too much too fast. The moment his throat contracted, the fingers in his hair tightened and yanked his head back. Kylo splutter and coughed, but only needed a moment to catch his breath. When he looked at the older man’s cock, hard and glistening from his saliva, he knew why Hux had picked this particular gag. His silvery lines of spit were so showy, he was actually surprised it was to Hux’s otherwise reserved seeming tastes, but then again, sexual tastes did not always match appearances.

 

His breathing was ragged while Hux’s hand stayed tight in his hair.

 

“Go back to your mat.” It shocked Kylo how little strain there seemed to be in his voice despite what he’d been doing to him. The hand let go and Kylo turned, making his slow journey back to the middle of the living room and trying to stick his tongue out to gather some of the excessive liquid dribbling down his chin.

 

He’d become very aware of the plug again as he moved, but settling made the nudging of his prostate stop. It was a bit infuriating actually, because the thing wasn’t quite big enough to give him exactly what he wanted, though perhaps that was the point. When he faced Hux again, the ginger haired man was casually typing on his iPad with one hand, while the other lazily stroked his wet cock. It may have been getting darker out now, but there was enough light for Kylo to see the sheen of it.

 

Kylo was aching for attention the more he watched the half-interested stroking, to the point where he finally gave in enough to whimper. The sound caught Hux’s attention just as he’d hoped it would, and those grey-green eyes looked him over with neutrality before Hux clicked off his iPad and stood up.

 

The younger man gasped quietly and sat up straighter, eyes begging for something, anything more than what he’d had. His cock was so heavy and swollen between his legs at this point that any little thing would do.

 

Hux approached him, arms at his sides as if his pants weren’t still undone and sporting his own reddened prick. His fingers hooked Kylo’s chin when he finally reached him, and the doe eyed longing he saw on Kylo’s face was enough to nearly make him give in. Kylo was aware enough to know what the closing of eyes and a bitten lip meant when looking upon someone in his state. A deep, even breath followed before Hux opened his eyes again.

 

“Hips up.”

 

Kylo wanted to resist and demand more, but did as he was told. He was rewarded with the feeling of fingers wiggling the plug inside him, and the stimulating drag of it over his rim, before a newly warmed slickness met his entrance again. He moaned when the biggest plug was tested against him, Hux nudging it bit by bit, until it started to slide in more smoothly. Kylo would have normally expected something with such girth to hurt, but Hux had been working him up to everything slowly and with ample amounts of lube. It helped that the stretch was even more of a turn on for Kylo, and when he got to the thickest part, he let out a laboured groan and dropped his forehead to the mat with a thunk.

 

His legs were quivering lightly as Hux helped him to sit back up and his breathing was just as stilted. Fingers travelled along his scalp as thumbs began rubbing at his temples.

 

“You’re making such a beautiful mess of yourself, aren’t you, Kylo?” Hux’s voice felt good to listen to. The accent was thick, pristine, and when he looked down where his dominant was paying attention, his cock had dribbled a liberal amount of precum onto the surface below. Another small whimper left him as he gave his gaze back to Hux, who looked so pleased with him as he nodded.

 

“I like that kind of mess, so lets add to it, shall we?” He smirked and Kylo’s eyes snapped down to the satin length of cock before him. If his mouth hadn’t been gagged, he would have told Hux just how happy he was to hear that. He’d mentioned liking comeplay to Hux and he wondered if the older man would take it that far tonight. Kylo hoped so.

 

Hux didn’t even have to move, instead, Kylo immediately dove in the moment his groan of appreciation had passed. There was one particularly good part about using the gag for this, and that was not having to put energy into sucking properly. Everything was so wet and slippery and quick.

 

The hands cupping Kylo’s head soon gripped tighter as Hux began to move his hips into Kylo’s mouth. Without the table overhead, he realized he could now actually look up at his partner, and he was so thankful the moment he did. Hux looked fantastic, completely enthralled as he watched his dick disappear repeatedly into Kylo’s dripping mouth.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me so far,” Hux’s voice was, for the first time, a bit broken, and his hips didn’t stop, “are you ready for a treat?”

 

Kylo could only gurgle in a way he hoped sounded affirmative after he’d dealt with the rolling arousal that came from being called a good boy for Hux. Small, breathy sounds of pleasure were coming from the ginger man at a consistent rate now, until his fingers gripped even tighter than before.

 

“Don’t swallow.” Hux commanded quickly, just before he pushed deep into Kylo’s mouth with a loud groan and came. Kylo was so startled by being told _not_ to swallow that he almost tried. Nobody who he’d ever allowed to come in his mouth had ever told him that!

 

Before Hux finished, he pulled out, yanking Kylo’s hair back so his come wouldn’t fall freely from his mouth, and finished in thick ribbons over the younger man’s face with a sigh of satisfaction. Kylo’s eyes were closed, having not wanted to re-live the pain of getting come in his eye once. He slowly opened them as he listened to Hux panting above him. All Hux was doing was watching and there seemed to be far too many emotions flickering through his eyes to pinpoint any single one, so Kylo simply waited with his mouth open and come dripping down his cheek.

 

Finally, Hux tucked his half-flacid cock into his pants and stepped back before giving a command that was quite possibly the single hottest thing anyone had ever told him to do.

 

“Let it drip onto your cock.” Hux’s expression was surprisingly calm, but very expectant.

 

Meanwhile, Kylo’s eyes had grown huge and a bead of precum bubbled up from his own tip at the mere thought. Lifting his arms so that his forearms covered his eyes, and the space between his biceps created a window, he jutted his hips out as best he could and slowly began to tip his head forward. A little at a time, and then all at once, Hux’s come spilled from his lips and splattered over his own cock and the mat below. Kylo couldn’t help the involuntary shaking of his body as shudders of ecstasy consumed him for several long moments, knowing his own precome was mixing so willingly with Hux’s spend.

 

Kylo’s arms meekly shifted so that he could look at Hux, who was biting hard into his bottom lip with a furrowed brow and eyes that travelled over his new lover’s form. Kylo’s own simply _begged_ for more, for the release of it all. He didn’t know how long he’d been waiting now, possibly several hours, and the sounds trickling out of him only served to further punctuate the transition from want to need.

 

A ragged breath swelled Hux’s chest as he absorbed everything Kylo was throwing at him in that moment.

 

“I had more planned for tonight,” he stepped back onto the mat and crouched down, petting Kylo’s hair. His eyes were searching as he tried to sooth Kylo mildly.

 

“But you have done _so_ well for me, that I think you deserve something special now, don’t you think, Kylo?”

 

There was an answering nod as Kylo’s long limbs fell limply against his chest.

 

“Alright.” Hux said softly, and took Kylo’s head in hand before placing a gentle kiss to the center of his forehead. Kylo felt like he was in a dreamscape again, and all that mattered was Hux and the fact that he’d done everything right. His partner was going to finally reward him. Hux’s fingers moved along the leather straps of the gag and when he pulled it free of Kylo’s mouth, only then did he realize how sore his jaw was from being forced open and used for so long.

 

“On your elbows and knees for me, Kylo.” Hux stepped away, putting the gag aside, and Kylo watched with rapt attention as his lover unbuttoned his cuffs and folded up his shirt sleeves. Hux reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of black latex gloves, which he took a moment to slide on. Kylo bit his lip as he quickly put together where this was going while Hux made sure the gloves were up all the way.

 

“I won’t go beyond your limits, but I _will_ take you right to the edge of them.” He said with so much promise in his voice as he walked around his kneeling companion. Kylo felt ready to fall apart at the smallest touch, and he was enjoying the experience so thoroughly that the idea of having to stop did not appeal to him. If Hux came through on his word, Kylo would not be forgetting it any time soon.

 

He could moan freely now as Hux gradually withdrew the bulbous plug from his ass, and got a feel for how well Kylo could take it at its widest. The toy felt only good now, with none of the pain that sometimes came from being stretched so wide. It made perfect sense why Hux had asked him to prepare before coming over, he’d wanted a head start on this.

 

It was no more than a few seconds after the plug popped free before he could feel two fingers entering him, prodding and twisting, testing his well stretched hole. Wonderfully vivid sounds started small, but became more pronounced as Hux added a third finger easily, and then a fourth. It left him gasping on the floor as his thighs shook, both his hands clenched together to keep the position that was putting strain on his constricted muscles. His cock was leaking profusely now, making the already present puddle of mixed fluids grow beneath him.  

 

Even when Hux slipped his thumb in along with the other fingers, it didn’t burn, but it did make him cry out in the most wonderful of ways.

 

“Yes! Please Hux!” He nearly sobbed, feeling completely lost to the overwhelming sensation of being opened so wide.

 

“Watching you come apart is delicious, Kylo. Now be a good boy and take all of it for me.”

 

Hux pushed in with nearly imperceivable speed as he very carefully continued to sink his hand into Kylo’s body. Doing so left Kylo’s mind completely blank while his mouth shouted his ecstasy to the otherwise empty room. When he felt himself reach the widest part, Hux began muttering sweet encouragements that helped just enough to overcome the unforgiving girth of Hux’s knuckles. He panted hard and heavy when he felt his muscles close down around Hux’s small wrist, needing a break to deal with how incredibly turned on he was at having achieved the goal presented to him. Despite how enjoyable it was, he was truly thankful that Hux’s hands were nothing like the size of his own.

 

“That’s it, ooooh...look at you.” Hux sounded thoroughly turned on himself. “You’ve completely swallowed me up. How perfect you are.” Kylo only realized how bad he was quivering when Hux pressed a calming kiss to his hip.

 

“What is it you want, Kylo?” Hux asked with an artificial sweetness this time, knowing full well what Kylo wanted.

 

“Please fuck me, please make me come, Hux.” There was nothing remotely put together about his voice as he spoke his requests aloud, the inflection filled with longing.

 

The moment Hux twisted his hand, Kylo nearly shrieked as several knuckles brushed hard against his prostate, making him see a sparkle of silver dots at the corners of his vision.

 

“Keep telling me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” The lust in his voice was clear and it was all Kylo could do to keep the mantra going.

 

“Please...make-make me...come! Please!” Eventually it degraded into harsh gasps. Hux’s fist was moving back and forth inside of him, and it hadn’t taken the older man long to pinpoint exactly where he needed to be focusing.

 

Not more than a few seconds later, Kylo was downright screaming for it with tears in his eyes, and Hux was grinning ear to ear as the hardest orgasm of Kylo’s life ripped through him. His body shook as his muscles constricted and come poured from his cock. As the seconds slipped by, the high ebbed away, and Hux’s movements stopped.

 

Kylo shivered as a gloveless hand rubbed the small of his back, which was arched quite high with all his weight collapsing forward. Each breath was laboured and Kylo knew he was an absolute mess as his orgasm continued to make his nerves jump in the aftermath.

 

“Try to relax for me, okay?” Hux’s voice was velvetine as he began to remove his hand from Kylo’s body. The moment it was free, Kylo let his knees slip back and he dropped into the mess of cum and spit that had gathered beneath him. He didn’t care at all, in fact, it was kind of hot, but right now he just wanted to lay down. He’d noticed a sound of surprise from Hux when he’d done it though, which was something he’d cherish.

 

Deft fingers started to undo the ropes around his legs until finally he was able to unfold them. Kylo moaned at the sensitivity left by the indentations on his skin. It was all so much, but it was coming to an end now. Hux helped him roll onto his back and Kylo offered up his arms. Though Hux apparently needed a moment as he took in the sight of Kylo’s come smeared stomach. He even reached down and ran his fingers through it, pressing them into Kylo in a way that made him sigh contentedly.

 

A few moments later, his arms were free and he let them fall flat alongside him, palms up, with his eyes closed and breath still laboured.

 

“Kylo,” A hand cupped his cheek and coaxed his attention towards Hux, “would you like a bath?”

 

He nodded sluggishly in response. It took longer than he anticipated to get to his feet, but Hux was wonderfully supportive and helped him to the bathroom. His hands never left Kylo’s body, even as he filled the tub, all the while rubbing and caressing him. Hux poured some epsom salts into the bath before helping Kylo in and the younger man groaned happily with the relief the hot water gave his aching limbs.

 

When Kylo had settled and taken a moment to wash his face, Hux sat down next to the tub and gently rubbed a loofa over Kylo’s stomach, cleaning him up.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Good, really good. Just sore.” He mumbled back.

 

“I’m glad to hear it. You did extremely well, Ben. I’m thoroughly impressed.” Hux wet his hands and put a dollop of shampoo in them, then started washing some strands of Ben’s hair that he could only assume had come in them.

 

“It got tough after a while. You probably made the right call by cutting it short.” Ben watched his companion closely, but with tired eyes as he washed him. It felt so nice on his overly sensitive skin.

 

“Mm, I could tell the moment I told you to spit on your cock. You looked ready to beg me for anything.”

 

“I was begging, you just couldn’t hear it.” Ben grinned, and Hux gave a small huff of laughter.

 

“It’s a good thing I figured that out then.”

 

“Yeah. Man…” Ben took a hefty breath and let it out slowly, “you really listened to everything I said, didn’t you? That was so intense.”

 

If Hux could preen, that would have been how Ben described the smug expression on his face as he paused to look at him.

 

“Spreadsheets are useful.”

 

Ben laughed properly at that, eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“You’re itching to say ‘I told you so’, aren’t you?”

 

“I told you so.” Hux didn’t bother to try and hide away his grin this time and Ben loved it.

 

“Alright, I’ll fill it out properly, I promise.”

 

There was a quiet moment as they both considered each other, but as Ben leaned forward, hoping to get a first kiss, Hux was already moving to get towels. He stared after Hux and wondered if maybe he’d just misinterpreted the tension that had been between them seconds before.

 

“It’s best if you lay down for a little while until you’re feeling more alert, so why don’t we go lay down in the spare room and watch something for a bit?”

 

Hux’s back was to him as he shuffled through a narrow closet. From those words, Ben was able to gather that he was not meant to spend the night, and a tight pain constricted his chest as he took a shaky breath.

 

“Okay…” He said weakly, just as Hux came back with towels. He stood up and when he looked at Hux, the man seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes cast down at the towel, rather than on Ben.

 

The larger man stepped into the embrace of the fabric, and Hux came back to himself, drying his counterpart off with the fluffy towel. Ben really enjoyed the affection Hux showed him after their play, and he tucked the towel snuggly around his hips while Hux took his hand and guided him out to the guest room.

 

For some reason, holding Hux’s hand felt incredibly intimate, and it brought his heart rate up again. His eyes travelled along the length of Hux’s arm and up to the point where his hair began at the base of his neck. Without any preamble, Ben took a wide step forward and snuck his arm around Hux’s waist, pulling him back against his bare chest.

 

Hux gasped as Ben nuzzled against the top of his spine.

 

“Mm, thank you for this.”

 

Hux seemed stiff in his grip, but when Ben placed a small kiss to the same spot he’d been resting against, Hux shivered and leaned into the embrace with a sigh.

 

“You’re very welcome, Ben.” His voice was barely above a whisper and something about it sat strangely within Ben’s chest.

 

“Let’s go lay down, okay?”

 

Ben let Hux step free and continued to follow him. As they curled up into the bed, Ben coaxed Hux into laying against his arm rather than being the overly attentive one. He just wanted to relax and be close.

 

***

 

At some point during the movie, Ben had fallen asleep, but he didn’t notice until waking up and finding a dimly lit clock signifying it was almost midnight. When he rolled over, Hux was gone, and the bed was cold. He’d fallen asleep in just his towel, which had become unravelled and bunched up beneath the sheets that had been tucked over him.

 

His stomach felt hollow and tight as he sat up in the empty room. He didn’t like how panicked his heart felt as he thought about how Hux probably had no intention of letting him sleep over, but had simply conceded when he’d involuntarily fallen asleep. Ben felt horrible, and wanted Hux’s attention at that very moment.

 

Should he get up and leave as Hux probably wanted? Was he just wrong about what Hux had meant? Would getting up and finding Hux result in the confirmation of his worries? Rather than face any of it, he chose to fake ignorance, and laid back down. If Hux didn’t know he’d woken up, then there was no blame to be placed on him for overstaying his welcome. It was just an accident, he’d fallen asleep and would wake up in the morning as if he were none the wiser to his mistake.

 

It was almost an hour later before Ben finally fell back to sleep.

 

***

 

When morning came around, Ben was reluctant to get up, despite the sounds of Hux in the kitchen next door. What if this had been a bad idea? What if Hux was upset that he’d stayed? Would he be cold about it? Ben didn’t know, and the more he thought about it, the more intimidating the situation was to face. But eventually he kicked his legs off the bed and took a few minutes to put his pants and shirt back on. He was going to have to leave the room at some point, after all.

 

He took several calming breaths before stepping out into the living and dining space, where he spotted two glasses of ice water set out. Turning to the kitchen, Hux stepped out, two plates of steaming scrambled eggs, toast and sausage in hand.

 

“Oh,” he seemed pleasantly surprised, “I was just about to get you. I figured you’d want something to eat too.”

 

Hux continued on to the table, as if nothing were wrong, and Ben was left wondering if that was the case. Was Hux fine with him having stayed the night?

 

Four chairs now sat around the table and Ben took up one for himself.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry. Thanks.” He dug in almost immediately and Hux did the same, scrolling through his iPad again. Ben eyed it as he drank, running back through the memories of the night before. He could feel guilt and uncertainty eating at him for pretending he’d not woken up, and decided to say something.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep last night.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I thought that might happen.” Hux didn’t seem phased and Ben was met with the realization that he’d made a much bigger deal out of the whole thing than was apparently necessary. Though there was still the fact that Hux hadn’t stayed in the bed with him. Ben figured he must have gone to his own room. What did that mean though? They were play partners now, yes, and maybe Hux didn’t spend the night with them? Ben had no idea what Hux’s norm was, and right now, he didn’t know how to ask about it.

 

They finished eating in majorative silence after that and Ben considered bringing up work and how he was liking it, but something felt incredibly strange about discussing that shared part of their lives. They were living a secret behind closed doors, and at work they didn’t acknowledge it, so the reverse seemed to feel like the most appropriate counter to that.

 

When breakfast was done, Ben found himself roiling with too many uncomfortable thoughts, so he stood up and helped Hux bring the dishes to the kitchen.

 

“I think I’m going to head out now. Thanks again.”

 

Hux smiled in a way that seemed more polite than genuine.

 

“You’re welcome. But, before you go, I was wondering if you’d like to do something like this again? I know we had our time at the club, but this was our first private scene and I don’t want to assume.”

 

Ben’s skin prickled as he nodded rapidly.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Hux’s smile became more relaxed and reached his eyes properly this time.

 

“Wonderful. Well, I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yeah, see you.”

 

Once again, Ben couldn’t figure out the right gesture for goodbye, and left quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's longer than any single piece I've written, and definitely way longer than any chapter I've written before, so I'm super proud of that fact! 
> 
> (Editing update: AO3 always causes strange formatting issues when I transfer my text from google docs, so I'm working through the chapters trying to fix them up. Sorry for the mess in the meantime!)
> 
> If you want to check out progress updates, ask me questions, or share some kind of inspired work (I would die over fanart of this fic), you can follow me on twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Arden_Hux
> 
> Quick thanks to KyloRenhasan8pack for being my lovely beta reader and kicking my butt when I'm being too hard on myself <3
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think! They really help motivate me through the writing process :)


	4. Chapter 4

Wishful thinking was not what he’d wanted this to be, but it had been a few weeks now since he’d taken that first plunge into the dark waters of Ben Solo, and his anxiety around the potential risks hadn’t subsided nearly enough for his liking. There was no proper reason for him to be so skittish, but the past kept eating into his mind whenever he wasn’t being continually reassured by the larger man’s presence. And it wasn’t just because of some warm affection he’d grown for Ben, it was because as long as the man was in front of him, he wasn’t unable to gossip with others about their relationship. It was an entirely selfish fear that had gobbled him up long ago. And yet, here he was still having an endless argument with himself over how much he wanted Ben, versus how much he was willing to risk.

 

Hux kept repeating to himself over and over that the younger man had shown no proclivity to betrayal during the short few months they’d known each other, but he just  _ couldn’t _ stop worrying. If anything, Ben had proven repeatedly that he wouldn’t do such a thing. It was making him antsy and irritable in his day to day, to the point that even Phasma had noticed. The sickest part of it was that talking to Ben soothed his meanest moments, while simultaneously making him want to take them out on him. 

 

The wind undid the tightly groomed state of his hair as it buffeted him from the drivers side window. He was on his way home, but he could hear Ben’s ringtone from the cupholder beside him. Hux had never been one to text and drive, but he desperately wanted to break his own rule and peek. Hux’s will pulled through until he slotted into his spot within the parking garage and pressed his thumb to the home button. 

 

**5:43pm: Hey, did you want to have another play date this weekend?**

 

Hux tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he looked at the concrete wall in front of him. He’d been getting more and more pent up lately, both from his anxiety and a desire to play again. He just couldn’t make a solid decision one way or the other. With a groan, he smacked his head back off the headrest in frustration, making the seat groan in protest.

 

_ 5:56pm: Yes, does Saturday work for you again? _

 

**5:57pm: Absolutely**

**5:57pm: Is there anything you need me to do this time?**

 

To continue at all was a decision he’d only just made, so having a full scene prepared for discussion wasn’t a stage he’d reached. With a sigh, he sucked on his cheek, watching a sedan slip by and mulling through possibilities. 

 

_ 6:03pm: I’ve been meaning to mention, I think you’d make a wonderful puppy. You whimper beautifully and follow commands with excellent care.  _

 

Maybe he could simultaneously distract himself from his nerves and figure out what to do with his partner now that he’d decided to slip a bit deeper into the pit he was digging himself. 

 

**6:05pm: Really? I’m cool with some pet play stuff if you really want to try it**

 

_ 6:06pm: Why don’t I keep it simple and we’ll see how you respond? _

 

**6:06pm: Sure**

**6:06pm: That sounds like something I could get into**

 

Hux tucked the phone away, deciding to continue this conversation somewhere more private as he contemplated the ways he might make Ben beg for it. When he was back on his couch, he pulled out his phone again, this time with more questions in mind.

 

_ 6:27pm: How do you feel about being stepped on? I’m sorry if you’ve filled that out on the spreadsheet already. I haven’t gotten the chance to look at it in the last few days. _

 

**6:30pm: No prob, I haven’t yet. And honestly...I haven’t tried it but I think I kinda like the shame of it. I haven’t really figured otu how far that goes though**

**6:30pm: out***

 

_ 6:31pm: Alright, I think I have a few ideas for the weekend then. Please make sure you take care of yourself beforehand again. _

 

**6:34pm: Will do**

 

Hux groaned and let his hand with the phone slump off the couch as his other grasped his face. Why was he making this worse for himself? Why did he have to want Ben so badly? He should be stronger than this.

 

***

 

“Is it too tight?”

 

“No, it fits pretty well actually.”

 

Ben ran his fingers along the edge of the thick, black, leather collar. It was lined in soft red suede and had embossed designs accenting the cut of it. Hux eyed Ben’s throat with great appreciation for the way it complimented his dark hair and pale, mole freckled skin. He reached up and ran his fingers over it before moving them up Ben’s jaw, spreading them wide until his pinkies met the lobes of his ears. 

 

“I may never want to take you out of it.”

 

“I might not complain to that.” Ben’s voice was low and gruff, as if he didn’t entirely mean for Hux to hear it, but that was unavoidable in the quiet space.

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Hux responded, speaking with a threatening, yet amused lilt through his teeth. He hoped Ben wasn’t perceptive enough to pick up on any underlying truth in the demand. Because while he was saying it in a playful context, there was a bit too much truth in his want for it. Ben was entirely too tempting, and it was testing his self restraint in a way he hadn’t previously experienced. He’d had a much easier time denying people in the past, but Ben’s earnest desire for praise and willingness to bend to him was a morsel he desperately wanted to tongue and swallow. That was without considering the benefits of his physicality, benefits they hadn’t even properly utilized yet.

 

Hux’s hands slid up into Ben’s hair as the larger man’s eyes slid shut. He combed and admired the tresses, the way Ben’s jaw cut sharply up towards his ear, the smattering of moles over his features. He had to admit, there were some peculiarities about his companion’s appearance as well, like his overly large ears and badly reset nose. It was such a dynamic mixture of awkwardness and strength. 

 

Fingers gripped tight into the black locks and drew Ben’s head back. With a long lick he teased from the edge of the collar, over Ben’s adam’s apple, and flicked off the tip of his chin. The groan it elicited was wonderfully satisfying. Reaching into his back pocket, Hux pulled out the leash he’d tucked there earlier and slipped the latch onto the D-ring at Ben’s throat.

 

“Down you go.” Hux whispered, one hand resting on Ben’s shoulder, lead in hand, while the other pulled him down to the floor.

 

Ben didn’t resist at all and settled onto his knees, eyes still closed as Hux let go of him. He was so pliant, and yet the aura he exuded at any other point of the day was something that tended to make others avoid him. At work, Hux had come to realize that Ben was largely left on his own, without many friends at the firm. He was passionate and diligent, with a determination for perfection that bordered on concerning. Apparently, Ben with designers block was like a poorly contained forest fire licking at the edges of a town called ‘the rest of the office’. Hux sympathized. 

 

“Now, there’s some rules you’ll need to follow. First, you’re not allowed on the furniture without being invited. Second, you will follow my commands or risk being punished. Third, you are not allowed to come unless I say so this time. Are you alright with all of that?” He barely had to lean over to pet the large man’s hair.

 

“Yes.” Ben said, nodding. Hux could already see him slipping into the role.

 

“Very good. Come along, then.” Hux turned to the door and gave the leash a little tug, a prompt which Ben followed, crawling along behind his master. When he crawled onto the mat that was laid out just as it had been the last time, Hux stopped and placed a black gloved hand on Kylo’s head. 

 

“Stay. Sit pretty. I’m going to inspect you first.” Hux draped the leash over the back of Kylo’s neck, who fidgeted slightly. Hux assumed it was likely due to an uncertainty about what sitting pretty meant, but Kylo took it in stride after a moment and simply fixed his posture as Hux lifted his chin. He moved Kylo’s face from side to side, taking a second to smooth and tuck the dark hair behind one ear. He was quite fond of the goofy and endearing size of them, realizing they reminded him of how some dog’s ears drooped adorably.

 

There was a little pause as Hux looked into his young lover’s eyes. They were so dark, so warm, looking up at him with admiration that made his toes curl within the confines of his tall black boots. He didn’t want to feel so drawn in, but it made him ache like nothing else. Hux’s thumb slid over Kylo’s lips and pressed, prying the other man’s willful mouth open and depressing his tongue before replacing it with two latex laden fingers.

 

“Suck.” He ordered calmly, and watched with rapt attention as Kylo closed his lips tightly around them and made the most erotic picture of himself with droopy eyes and lathing tongue. God, he was such a treat, and his cock thought so too as Kylo flicked his tongue back and forth over the covered web of his fingers.

 

“Enough.” 

 

Kylo stopped, and Hux removed his fingers by sliding them down his chin, over his throat, and around to his spine as the older man stepped behind him. When he came to Kylo’s ass, he gave it a firm smack, bringing out a gasp.

 

“Arch higher. Chin up.” Kylo did his best to follow each command as Hux sank down into a crouch behind him. Slippery fingers glided along the crack of Kylo’s ass, skipping his hole, and pressing against his taint. Hux smiled to himself as he watched Kylo’s hole twitch greedily before gently cupping his balls. He squeezed and massaged them lightly, as if he were at first inspecting them, and then pleasuring them as an afterthought. Kylo’s head drifted downward and Hux landed another sound smack on a faintly reddened cheek.

 

“What did I say?” Kylo didn’t respond, but his head immediately snapped back to its proper position. Hux’s hand continued on to Kylo’s cock, tracing out the indent of muscle along his shaft before gripping it snuggly. A few basic strokes were enough to tell that Kylo was already well and truly aroused. Honestly, Hux hadn’t been too sure how well all this would resonate with him, but he’d been optimistic. 

 

One hand continued to move almost clinically as the other glided over his own tongue before pressing to Kylo’s entrance. He prodded a bit, his own cock filling out robustly in his trousers as he pushed both digits in. They met little to no resistance. Hux full on smiled and started to tease at Kylo’s prostate. The other man’s legs quivered briefly as he moaned and Hux was disappointed with himself for not setting up a mirror to see Kylo’s face.

 

“Mmm, what a good boy you’ve been. You listened well and prepared yourself, didn’t you?” He watched as Kylo’s hair fluttered around his shoulders from a frantic nod and clipped moan. Hux could easily imagine he was biting his lip.

 

“Such a beautiful breed, all muscle and pride. And so well endowed.” He squeezed Kylo’s cock to a point he expected would be just shy of painful, earning him a gutteral noise of pleasure. 

 

“I think that’s all I need to look over though.” He stopped all stimulation at once and it came as no surprise when Ben whimpered. Hux wondered if Kylo knew how erotic his whining was. 

 

“You did so well, I think you’ve earned some play time.” Hux stood up and walked to the coffee table he’d rested next to the couch, sliding a metal bin off a shelf on it. He walked back over to Kylo and set the bin down in front of him, suppressing a full expression of amusement as Kylo ogled the contents. Hux pet Kylo’s hair while the younger man seemed to be trying to make heads or tails of the offering.

 

“You can pick a toy for yourself.”

 

Kylo’s eyes flicked up to him, and then down at the array of toys Hux had placed in the bin. There were a couple dildos of varying sizes, a vibrator, lube, a few things Kylo didn’t seem familiar with, and a pocket pussy. The last item seemed to catch his attention and Hux gave his head a little pat before walking to the couch and taking a seat. He picked up his iPad and turned it on, pretending as if he were doing something else when really all his attention was on Kylo. 

 

Grey-green eyes followed his counterpart peripherally as he stared with uncertainty at the toy in  hand, then at Hux whose eyes were averted. Sitting back on his shins, Kylo hesitantly lubed his cock and slid into the toy with a little groan. The way he seemed to question each action was endlessly endearing and made Hux want to give him more attention already. 

 

Finally, he let his gaze settle on Kylo as the larger man easily cleared the end of the toy with each stroke. He was simply too big for it and Hux’s body clenched in response, wanting to feel it filling him instead. Hux watched silently as Kylo made the most lovely eyes at him, putting on a little show for his master. When Kylo’s cock was starting to dribble precome over the edge of the toy, Hux finally spoke up.

 

“Stop,” Kylo did so immediately, but not without a furrowing of his brow, “put away your toys and come here.”

 

Kylo’s cock came free with a sticky pop and he put it in the bin with the lube before crawling over on all fours. Hux patted his knee and Kylo got the hint, resting there with both hands on Hux’s leg while he kept to the floor. Hux began to pet his hair fondly and Kylo closed his eyes, basking in the affection.

 

“You’ve reached a heat, haven’t you?” He asked softly, and Kylo nodded silently, biting down on his lip. 

 

“I give you permission to rut against my leg if you need relief.” It was another step further into their play and he wondered how Kylo would take to it. But he didn’t have to think on it long because Kylo’s forehead fell to his thigh with a groan as he swung his leg over Hux’s booted foot and immediately began rubbing his cock on the leather surface. It actually took him by surprise how quickly Kylo responded, and it made him palm his own cock as a result. He was very much looking forward to the finale of this night.

 

Kylo’s moans got louder and more frequent as he jostled Hux’s leg with the fervent thrusting of his hips. The younger man’s enthusiasm was jarring and much desired as Hux bit down on his lip and watched.

 

“Stop.” Hux order suddenly, the command heavy with lust. Kylo’s body stuttered as he almost kept going, but, panting heavily, managed to listen.

 

“Move back to your mat and sit pretty.” Hux felt Kylo’s fingers make fists in his trouser legs and Hux genuinely thought he might not do it, but without looking at him, Kylo lifted his head and crawled back. 

 

Hux lifted his foot and inspected the pitch coloured boot. Precome was smeared all over it’s previously pristine shine and Hux smirked, incredibly pleased with how well this was going.

 

“You’ve made a mess, Kylo.” He placed his heel back on the floor, his leg extended, “Be a good boy and clean up after yourself.” His smirk did not degrade as he tossed the iPad onto the couch, well out of the way.

 

It sent a shock of pleasure through him when Kylo’s mouth fell open with a shocked gasp of arousal. Hux wasn’t sure if Kylo had done this before, but it was going to do so many things for him to watch the other man follow his command.

 

Slowly, Kylo’s eyes set intently upon his own, the younger man made his way to Hux again on all fours. He lowered himself onto his elbows when he reached the end of Hux’s leg and there was no avoiding the need to bite his lip when Kylo’s pink tongue took a first lap at his boot. The thrill of power and arousal was intoxicating as Hux settled into his seat to observe the whole process. Bit by bit, Kylo leaned into the task, licking more enthusiastically at the tarnished surface until it shined. When Kylo kept going, it struck something inside of Hux, something he didn’t want to think about right now. 

 

Dark eyes looked up at him, heavy panting making those broad shoulders rise and fall, with a wanting so deep it scared him. It was genuinely too much, but his body made a decision before his mind could. 

 

Standing fluidly, the freshly licked boot nudged at Kylo’s lowered shoulder, prompting him to sit up. The moment he did so, that same boot pressed against his collarbone and pushed, guiding him onto his back. The rush came again as Hux did so, his cock clearly outlined by the folds of his trousers as it stood prominently beneath the border of his belt. 

 

His eyes bore into Kylo, who’s gaze was a touch nervous behind the mass of erotic tension. 

 

“I wonder if you like belly rubs?” Hux asked, a teasing edge to his voice as his lightly treaded boot slid down Kylo’s chest and began pressing into his enormous pecs, and then his wide set abs, then the jut of his hip. All the while, Kylo’s eyelids flickered, his body squirming with intense need as his cock leaked profusely onto his stomach. Hux grinned as he lifted his boot and let it hover over Kylo’s dick for a moment, watching his partner pant.

 

“Good boy.” Was all he said as he pressed his boot down onto Kylo’s thick cock. Kylo arched into it with a shout and Hux gasped in genuine shock as he watched the dark haired man come messily onto his stomach as he tried to shove himself harder against Hux’s boot. 

 

Hux stood there, simply aghast. He had completely underestimated the effect of this play on Kylo, and he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t the only one. Still, he snapped back to himself when he realized a rule had been broken. As much as he wanted to simply take a seat and process what had just happened and the fact that he’d always wanted, and never achieved, that very thing. He needed to follow through. Hux swallowed thickly and tried to compose himself, clearing his throat. 

 

When his eyes traveled up to Kylo’s face, he realized that two massive hands were doing their damndest to hide their owners face. 

 

“Kylo...do you want to continue?” His tone was soft, quiet, attempting to make it more of an aside than anything. He’d thought Kylo would ask to end it there, but instead, there was a hurried nod and no verbal response.

 

“Alright, then you know what you’ve done wrong.” Hux lifted his boot away, settling back into his role, and sat on the couch. 

 

“On my knee.” He didn’t push Kylo to hurry, and instead let him lay in his humiliation for a few minutes as Hux watched him collect himself enough to roll over onto his hands and knees again. Kylo wouldn’t look at him, but Hux knew his face was crimson, and wondered how far the larger man’s humiliation kink ran as he registered that Kylo’s dick wasn’t going completely flaccid. 

 

When the younger man laid himself over Hux’s lap, he soothed a hand over his bare ass.

 

“Tell me what you did wrong.”

 

Kylo shuddered and his voice came out weak and cracked. 

 

“I came without permission.”

 

“That’s right. What were you supposed to do?”

 

“Ask first…” Kylo whispered, his long dark hair hiding his face.

 

“That’s right. Which means I have to punish you, so that you learn how to behave correctly. I want you to count each one for me.”

 

Kylo simply nodded and Hux hoped he was reading the body language right. If he was, then Kylo was incredibly into this right now.

 

Hux brought his hand down soundly on his companion’s ass, and listened as a verbalized digit eked out. Each strike came with its own tense number until Hux landed a solid ten, making Kylo flinch from the tenderness and moan in tandem. 

 

“Good, you took that wonderfully, Kylo.” He praised, hand rubbing feeling back into the reddened flesh.

 

“Thank you, Master…” Kylo muttered back, and though titles had no particular appeal to him, Hux clenched his jaw tight, denying himself the want to hear it repeated.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. Your punishment isn’t over.”

 

“It’s not?”

 

“No, I had plans for you still. Plans I think you really would have enjoyed. But instead, what you’re going to do is take the dildo with the suction cup out of the bin, attach it to the floor, and fuck yourself on it until you’re hard again.” 

 

Hux felt as much as heard Kylo melt in his lap. All those taut muscles relaxed at once as he curled in against Hux’s body. 

 

“Yes, Master.” He said as he very reluctantly separated himself from Hux, but not before his master took a new hold of the lead.

 

Kylo crawled to the box and swallowed clearly enough that Hux was able to watch his Adam’s apple rise and fall. He did as Hux directed, the leash connecting him to the older man as he positioned himself above the toy. It was a little big for only having two fingers inside himself shortly before, but if he’d done as good a job stretching himself prior as Hux thought, it wouldn’t be a problem. 

 

Hux held his breath as he watched Kylo sink down onto the toy inch by inch. His semi-flaccid penis hung heavily in front of him while he started a slow pace, moving up and down on the thick silicone phallus. Little moans trickled from his lips as he looked at Hux the entire time, visually begging for it to be Hux inside him instead. 

 

A small smile pulled at Hux’s lips, but he tried to resist it and casually watched his companion grow more enthusiastic in his movements. It was quite enjoyable to watch the way Kylo started throwing himself into the movements with panting need. As Kylo started to react more strongly to the pleasure, Hux decided he’d had enough of making himself wait. 

 

The ginger haired man rubbed his hand over the protrusion of his cock against the crease of his trousers, a movement that made Kylo’s breath hitch quite audibly. When Hux undid his belt and slowly removed his erection from the visual barrier of his clothing, he didn’t bother hiding his grin. Kylo had stopped, jaw lax as he watched Hux, and it was a stroke to his ego he probably didn’t need. 

 

“Don’t stop.” His voice was deep, quiet, and full of the weight of sexual struggle he knew he was putting Kylo through. 

 

Hux began to lazily stroke himself as Kylo swallowed and started moving again. His powerful thighs were a thing to behold and the way his cock twitched while watching Hux had not gone missed. He let go of himself and tucked a hand into one pocket, pulling out a condom and a little packet of lube. Hux grinned when he saw Kylo’s thighs quake at the realization of what his elder had been planning. 

 

With the lead looped around his wrist, Hux opened the condom and placed it on himself in full view before lubing his cock as well. He could feel himself salivating over the delicious image before him as he slowly began winding the leash around his hand, bit by bit. His eyes were so intense, meeting the look of Kylo’s beautiful subservience. Lead by his neck, the larger man moved forward, pulling himself off the toy with a wet squelch and crawling with desperation in his sluggish movements. 

 

When he reached Hux’s boots, the older man was smiling at him, expression full of things he wanted to say, but instead of anything emotional, he gripped the base of his cock and spoke with a satisfying degree of smugness. Kylo was waiting so expectantly.

 

“You’re permitted on the furniture.”

 

It only took seconds for Kylo to grab Hux’s knees and plant himself firmly in the older man’s lap. They hadn’t done this yet, actually had penetrative sex, but it felt like the right time.

 

Kylo’s thighs framing his own were such a turn on. He ran his hands over the tight span of them while Kylo took his cock in hand and rubbed Hux’s tip against his entrance. Hux’s eyes closed with a groan at the same time that Kylo whimpered and bit down on his lip. Those lips...Hux had wanted to kiss them so many times already, but he just couldn’t let himself have that.

 

He was surprised that Kylo was choosing to tease himself further, but then realized he wasn’t doing it for himself. Hux felt goosebumps cover his skin as he took a deep breath.

 

“Sit.” He ordered, too turned on by Kylo’s manner to put up with any more waiting.

 

Kylo’s gasp was a beautiful response to the final call to action as he sank down on Hux’s cock. It was a release of tension that had been building since they’d started this whole endeavour. Hux hadn’t been sure about even taking it this far, but once again, he was letting his wants drive his choices. When had he developed such a lack of willpower? It wasn’t like him to have trouble saying no to people, not that Ben had really given him reason to. All things considered, Ben was being wonderful, aside from the glaring detail of their shared employer.

 

But now really wasn’t the time to start thinking about such sobering thoughts as whether this was right or wrong. Instead, he shoved them to the back of his mind and placed his hands on Kylo’s thighs, squeezing tightly as he looked up into softly lidded brown eyes and parted lips.

 

“Feel good?” Hux asked breathily, and Kylo nodded before gripping his shoulders and immediately setting a pace Hux hadn’t been ready for.

 

The ginger haired man tossed his head back onto the couch and tried to bite off a swear as he moaned and lifted his hips into the body of his companion. They didn’t say much after that, it was a mess of moaning and panting, the occasional utterance of “Yes!” and “Please” breaking up the silence, until Hux could feel his orgasm approaching.

 

There was often that point, in sexual arousal, where you started to be so wrapped up in the moment and what was happening, that you would say and do things you might otherwise consider a poor idea. Hux let go of Kylo’s thighs, and took hold of his face, a hand on each side of his jaw as he drew him towards him. But, his brain caught up with him just fast enough to stop their lips from touching. It did, however, have the desired effect of making Kylo stop.

 

“You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” Hux whispered, voice dripping with golden strands of promised praise. 

 

“Y-yes.” Kylo stuttered back, clearly very deep into the headspace of subservience. 

 

“Then get on your knees and hold yourself open for me.” 

 

Kylo didn’t even hesitate this time, he just rose up and stepped back onto the hardwood, then his mat and sank down into the requested position. Hux marvelled at Kylo’s beautiful obedience while he reached back and spread himself prettily for him.

 

“Oh, just look at you.” Hux’s voice was buttery as his hand gripped the base of his cock tightly. A small smile graced his lips and Kylo let out a sigh of desire as Hux stood up and kneeled behind him. A gasp followed as Hux began rubbing the head of his prick against his counterpart’s well used hole. He allowed it to catch and press in just the smallest bit.

 

“This is what you want, isn’t it? Show me.” Hux placed a palm flat against the small of Kylo’s back and with an intoxicating whimper, he pushed back onto his master’s dick. A pleasured sound left Hux in return, watching Kylo take him in without hesitation. The trick was that Kylo didn’t stop as he’d expected and seemed to have taken his direction quite seriously because he was turning into a moaning mess as he continued to thrust back and forth onto Hux’s cock. It made a chill run up his spine and his orgasm quickly snapped back to the forefront of his senses. He decided not to bother drawing this out, Kylo was more eager than he’d anticipated and Hux no longer had the will to resist him. 

 

Putting both hands on the larger man’s hips, he took over the motion, pounding into Kylo without restraint. Every sound suddenly became heightened as Kylo’s hands tried to get purchase on the smooth mat and resolved to only become fists, providing an extra shove backward as he pressed them down. 

 

Just as he felt his abdomen tighten, Hux pulled free and tore the condom off, roughly fisting his cock until a groan of relief filled the room. He came onto Kylo’s ass and back, biting down on his lips at the fulfilling sight of his claim. 

 

Panting hard and finally spent, he sat back on his heels and worked to catch his breath. The problem was, Kylo having come earlier meant the younger man was struggling to do so a second time, and Hux wasn’t of the mind to let him leave in such a state. 

 

Kylo chose to stay exactly as he was, and wait for direction, so Hux stood up and walked over to the dildo that still stood proudly a few feet away. It let go of the floor with a resounding pop and Hux grabbed the lube as well. Settling back behind Kylo, he recoated it.

 

“Master’s going to take care of you, my pet. We can’t have you going out in this state, now can we?” Kylo was too out of breath still and nodded, eyelids slack, his expression so very appealing to Hux.

 

“Open yourself up for me.” He directed kindly, and with a small struggle, Kylo did so, stretching back his long limbs to spread his hole as best he could.

 

“Perfect. Now, don’t forget the rules.” 

 

Hux sank the thick toy into Kylo’s ass with no resistance and immediately began ramming it into him relentlessly. The shocked and overwhelmingly pleasured sounds that burst out of Kylo were the most delightful Hux had ever heard. Kylo squirmed, his thighs shaking and Hux could tell he was getting close, so he pulled the toy free. Kylo nearly collapsed.

 

“Ah ah, hips up.” 

 

Kylo struggled for a moment, but did so. 

 

“Tell me, would you like me to cover this in my come and shove it back inside your pretty little ass?” 

 

The gasp that Kylo gave as he whipped his head around to properly look at Hux was fantastic, but nothing compared to the way those dark eyes widened with the most intense need he’d seen from the other man so far.

 

“Yes.” 

 

It wasn’t just an answer, it was a demand. This wasn’t something Kylo was going to beg for, this was something he needed, and the sternness in his expression illustrated that fact very clearly.

 

Hux didn’t say anything, and he made no attempt to hide his smirk as he rolled the toy into the mess he’d made only a couple of minutes prior. Kylo watched as best he could, his breathing shaky, and Hux knew  _ exactly  _ what he was going to do to Kylo one day. 

 

“Take it all for me.” He said as he slid the cum coated dildo back into his companion’s body. A needy whine left Kylo and Hux decided he wasn’t interested in anything other than making Kylo come as hard and fast as possible. His arm pistoned the toy into Kylo and it was only a matter of seconds, rather than minutes, before Kylo was calling out to him.

 

“Please! Please, Master! Let me come!” 

 

“Ask me properly.” He was not going to let him get off  _ too  _ easily.

 

“Can I come, Master?!” Kylo gasped out.

 

“You can come.” 

 

Hux’s grin was ear to ear as he kept up the pace, and once again, Kylo came untouched, all over the mat. There was a sense of pride that came with accomplishing such a thing twice, meaning the first was not a fluke, and Hux pocketed a mental note to talk about it with Kylo.

 

“That’s it, good boy.” He voiced soothingly, slowing to a stop, pulling the toy free, and rubbing Kylo’s hip with one gloved hand. The dark haired man rolled onto his side before settling on his back, eyes closed and chest moving with the weight of his rushed breathing. 

 

The elder man used his lube free hand to stroke Kylo’s shin until he seemed to regain himself a bit. Opening his bleary eyes, Kylo shifted around until he could fold his arms under his chin and touch his head to Hux’s folded leg. Hux pulled one glove off and threaded his fingers into Kylo’s hair, having understood the physical prompt. They sat there for a while, Hux massaging Kylo’s scalp as his breathing evened out, and Hux wondered briefly if he’d fallen asleep, but eventually he gave a reluctant sigh and pushed himself up. 

 

He was quiet, and so was Hux, who wasn’t sure why Kylo was looking at him so intently. It was like he was being studied, but the moment was so calm and intimate. Finally, Kylo’s eyes settled on Hux’s, a crackling heat in them much different from his earlier moments on the floor.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Hux’s body felt suddenly fridged as his heart sank into his stomach. He knew he hadn’t managed to stop his shock from making his expression drop similarly because Kylo’s brows furrowed sharply. 

 

“Uh…” He felt so drastically out of his depth now, which was not a common feeling for a man who strived to have control. 

 

“I would...prefer if you didn’t.” He tried to put it as delicately as possible, but there was no way to avoid the hurt it caused as Kylo’s face twitched and contorted for a moment, trying to avoid whatever automatic reaction he was going to have.

 

“Oh, uh...shit, okay.” Kylo hurried to his feet, the leash dangling down his front from the collar still around his throat.

 

“Ky-” Hux started, but he was cut off, the other man not even looking at him. 

 

“I’m going to clean up.” His large feet slapped against the hardwood as he briskly walked towards the bathroom and left Hux shocked upon the mat.

 

When the door closed with a click, Hux’s lips twisted into a silent snarl as he tore off the second glove, ripping it in the process, and threw it with all its unsatisfying weight against the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long folks! Life got a little crazy there for a while. I'm working on the next chapter already, so I'll be trying to post that soon as well. 
> 
> Thanks to Kylorenhasan8pack for being my beta! :D And putting up with my overactive schedule lately lol
> 
> Check out my tumblr where I'll be working on some moodboards for the fic and have one posted already! :D Vigilanteflower
> 
> And please don't forget to leave a comment! They are my absolutely favourite thing to read! They're what keep me motivated on projects like this <3


	5. Chapter 5

Why hadn’t Hux kissed him? It was all he could think about ever since he’d cleaned up, removed his collar, and left Hux’s apartment. The discomfort in the air had been undeniable, and Ben refused to stew in it any longer than he had to. 

 

When it came to work on Monday, he realized he’d never anticipated being thankful for the distance Hux had put between them. There was no precedent for social interaction between them, which meant he could play it off as just a normal day without leading Hux to think he was too upset. He was, of course, but Hux didn’t need to know that he was still thinking about it. 

 

There were too many theories running through his head, but most of them boiled down to Hux not feeling quite the same as he did about this arrangement. It was still new though, maybe Hux just needed some more time. Either way, it was consuming too much of Ben’s mind and he was getting sick of it already. 

 

While sitting at his desk at home, trying to map out a new design, he kept glancing at the clock. It was Munch night and the event started in an hour. He hadn’t figured out if he should go yet. His frustration boiled over as the seconds ticked by and he threw his pencil down on the table with an aggravated shout. Ben kicked his feet out, making the chair slide with a screech across the floor, and stood up, tugging at his hair with one hand as he paced the length of the room. Finally, he took a seat again and picked up his cell phone, searching out a name in his contacts before hitting call.

 

“Hello?” A soft female voice answered.

 

“Hey Rey, you got a minute?”

 

“Just a sec.” He could hear her walking and then the closing of a door. She’d probably gone to her room. “Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“I need some advice. I’ve...so you know the Munch that Rose organizes?”

 

“Yeah, you’ve been going to it, right?”

 

“Yeah, well... two months ago she introduced me to a new guy there and it was actually a coworker.”

 

“Oh shit, did he out you or something?”

 

“No, not that. We kind of...we slept together. Or, we  _ are _ sleeping together.”

 

“Ben! Isn’t that against the rules or something?”

“I didn’t actually check, but I think so? I don’t know.”

 

“Are you dating or just sleeping together?”

 

“Just sleeping together, but that’s kind of the problem... I think I’m falling in deep, Rey.” Ben’s voice dropped to a quieter, more ashamed tone as he crushed bits of broken pencil lead into his paper with a fingertip. 

 

“Oh Ben, that is a terrible idea.” Somehow, she managed to sound perfectly sympathetic and admonishing at the same time. 

 

“I know that.” He couldn’t totally mask his annoyance at having the obvious pointed out. 

 

“But it’s already happening and I don’t want to give it up just because there might be feelings.”

 

“Are you sure? It sounds like this could go really sour if you aren’t careful.”

 

Ben chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, sifting through what to say that wouldn’t immediately work as proof of Rey’s statement.

 

“I called because the other day I asked if I could kiss him, and he said no.”

 

“Were you in public or something? Maybe he’s in the closet.”

 

“No, we were in his apartment.” 

 

Rey was quiet for a minute, and Ben let her think without interrupting.

 

“Maybe kissing for him is like... _ a thing. _ Could be reserved for certain situations, or maybe it’s attached to trauma.”

 

“I don’t know. So you think it might not be that he just doesn’t like me?”

 

“Has he done anything else to make you think that?”

 

“Not...really. He’s just really private, so like, we don’t talk at work and stuff.”

 

There was another small pause from Rey’s side of the phone.

 

“This sounds like you might be getting yourself into a bad situation, Ben. You should probably rethink this.” 

 

He found that when faced with the suggestion, he really didn’t want to. It was like when he’d ask her to pick for him between chicken and beef for dinner. Regardless of what she said, he’d immediately pick the one he really wanted. 

 

“Alright, I’ll give it some thought.” He lied, glancing up at the clock and finding it ten minutes closer to the event.

 

“Great. I hope it all works out for you, Ben.” He could tell she was smiling and it did make him feel a bit guilty, but not enough to change his mind.

 

“Yeah, I gotta go though.” 

 

He really did if he wanted to get to the Munch on time.

 

“No problem, I’ll talk to you later.”

 

The moment they finished saying their goodbyes, Ben switched over to his texts and brought up Hux’s conversation.

 

**6:12pm: Hey, are you going to the Munch tonight?**

 

He sat there, anxiously rereading the text until the phone vibrated in his hand.

 

_ 6:15pm: I hadn’t decided yet. What about you? _

 

Ben didn’t exactly have an answer yet either, since he was planning to do whatever Hux chose.

 

**6:17pm: Yeah, I’m probably going to go.**

 

He’d decided that by saying he would be there, he covered both options. If Hux decided to go, he’d be there, and if he ultimately decided not to, then he wouldn’t know that Kylo hadn’t gone. He wouldn’t have to know Ben was basing his decision on him.

 

_ 6:17pm: Alright, I might see you there then. _

 

Damnit. That was too vague. Now he was going to have to go just incase Hux went. Ben grabbed his coat and headed out to Bonds. 

 

***

 

When Ben walked in, his eyes found the flash of red and stuck to it. Hux was hanging up his jacket, not even seated yet, and rather than avoid him, Ben went straight for him. The anxiety in his chest was too heavy to wait, he wanted it done and over with. With several wide, quick strides, any observer might have thought he was approaching Hux for a fight, rather than the tight, yet casual, “Hey” that left him.

 

Hux look over to him, a bit startled by the sudden appearance, and blinked a few times before a mildly surprised, “Hello” was given in answer. There was a pause that followed, the air thick with leftover tension from their last meeting. Ben’s teeth clenched together, and it was very clear neither one of them knew exactly what to do next. Somehow, Ben had missed the part where he was supposed to figure that out before actually speaking to the other man. But finally, Hux’s posture righted itself from a stiff slouch, and he cleared his throat as he gestured to the bar, palm up. 

 

“Care for a drink?”

 

“Yeah.” He wasn’t really sure how he’d blanked that hard on what to do.

 

After hanging up his own jacket, Ben followed his companion to the bar, where they both took a seat on neighbouring stools. Ordering up drinks, it seemed that the red haired man had a better handle on things than he did and Ben couldn’t decide if he was more so glad or frustrated with that fact. With his arms crossed, leaning on the bar, Hux opened up the conversation. Good, because Ben felt monstrously incapable of doing so. 

 

“I was thinking, with having these playdates of ours, it might be pertinent for you to get tested.” 

 

Ben hadn’t known where that statement was going when it started, and by the end he was more confused than when it started. It hadn’t been phrased as a question, and it completely ignored the ending of their last encounter. Hux was looking at him with such a calm, vaguely interested expression, that he wondered for a moment if he was just that indifferent, or carefully putting it on.

 

“Uh, yeah, that makes sense. I can look into it this week.” Answering without fully thinking through the meaning of the question was the only thing he could do. Other courses of action included telling Hux to sit tight and give him a few minutes, or several hours, to consider the possible motivations. But that wasn’t really on the table if he didn’t want to look like a complete weirdo, or give Hux the impression he didn’t want to get tested. 

 

“Good, I look forward to the results then.” 

 

Ben was confident he was clean, and he’d told Hux that, but the other man had been quite adamant about getting tested just to be absolutely sure. But Ben hadn’t put it high on his priority list because it wasn’t a major concern to him. Apparently, it was more so one for Hux than he’d anticipated. 

 

After that, Hux had excused himself to speak to someone who he seemed to know from the previous events, and Ben hadn’t protested. That left him at the bar, sipping at his drink, with the hour to contemplate that he’d thought about wanting earlier.

 

Presumably, whatever had transpired in the empty air of Hux’s apartment, neither one of them was willing to talk about it. He supposed he should have seen that coming. They hadn’t exactly talked about the work situation either. In the end though, it did give Ben what he wanted; to continue seeing Hux and know the extent of the repercussions for his request. He’d gotten both, as far as he could tell. There wasn’t going to be a parting of ways or a punishment for wanting a kiss, and Hux wanted to keep seeing him. So by all counts, he shouldn’t have felt like a wire was slowly being twisted around his gut. 

 

***

 

The requested paper sat on his coffee table, the results clear and exactly what he’d wanted. No matter how sure of things, it was always nerve wracking when first getting the results. He always questioned every way he might have unknowingly fucked up and caught something. Thankfully, it proved to be pointless. With his thumb poised over the shutter button of his phone, he snapped a picture, and pulled up Hux’s convo, sending it to him.

 

**4:32pm: Hey, look what came back today**

 

_ 4:33pm: Congratulations, that’s always a good feeling _

 

Ben gnawed on his lip, trying to figure out what to say next. But, just as he began typing out a response, another came.

 

_ 4:35pm: Would you like to celebrate? _

 

Ben’s heart jumped into his throat as his stomach twisted. Hux was developing an incredible knack for reading Ben’s needs.

 

**4:35pm: That’s exactly what I want**

 

_ 4:36pm: Well, this is a special occasion, so you’re going to need to be patient and give me some time to prepare. _

 

**4:36:You mean like after dinner?**

 

_ 4:37: No, I mean this weekend. I need to collect some things. _

 

Ben frowned at the phone. He liked being made to wait, yes, but not quite like this. He’d done well, and he wanted his reward, especially after the strangely tense deficit of attention recently. Sure, all he’d done was get an STI test, but it was still a task he’d been given and accomplished with the desired results. 

 

**4:40: Do you have to? I can just come over tonight.**

 

_ 4:42: Yes, Ben, you’ll have to wait. _

_ 4:42: Trust me, you’ll see. It’s going to be worth it.  _

 

**4:42: You sure?**

 

_ 4:44: I promise to reward your patience thoroughly. _

 

*******

 

Ben had made many a tentative, yet flirty, glance at Hux in the office that week, and only one was answered. 

 

He was convinced Hux had some sixth sense about him that he actively refused to acknowledge. But finally, on Friday, just as Ben was leaving his office to go home, Hux was there, talking to someone across from his door. It was quick, but Ben didn’t miss the little smirk that graced Hux’s lips as their eyes met. Hux waited to look until the other person turned away, which was no surprise. Ben was certain that Hux wasn’t about to let any hints drop to their coworkers, so the discretion was expected. Somehow, that made the passing moment all the more thrilling. 

 

Nothing further came of it, and Hux walked away, but Ben’s eyes followed as his mind flooded itself with all the possibilities awaiting him.

 

***

 

The possibilities that greeted him were not ones he’d thought of that day. 

 

When Hux answered the door, he’d expected to see him in his usual attire; dress shirt and slacks. Instead, he was given the jaw dropping sight of his fully uniformed lover. He didn’t even know what the ridiculously wide thighed pants were called, but paired with calf high boots and the stout brimmed hat perched atop his perfectly quaffed, sandy orange locks, they became unreasonably hot.

 

“What...are you wearing?” Ben asked as his eyes roamed Hux and tried to take it all in. As they made their way down, he realized a thin crop was held between glove clad fingers. Ben felt his ass clench involuntarily at the thought of it coming down across his skin.

 

“My uniform, Private Ren. I am your General after all.” The small smirk on his lips could be heard in his voice before Ben even looked up. 

 

Ben’s lips twitched as he tried to stifle a grin of his own. Alright, he could get into this. He lifted his chin and gave a limp salute as he let the grin overtake his lips.

 

“Private Ren, reporting for duty, Sir.”

 

There was a brief upward pull of Hux’s lips before he quickly schooled his expression and adopted a look of mild tolerance as he looked elsewhere in his condo and stepped the door further open.

 

“Very poor form, Private. Now get in here.”

 

It wasn’t long before Kylo was standing in his usual spot, a spreader bar between his ankles, hands clasped behind his back and body fully on display. He was eyeing Hux’s ass in those tightly tailored pants every chance he got and it was proving a little difficult on first introduction to settle into a submissive roll. All he wanted was to rip open the seam along Hux’s perfectly encased rump and watch that little hat slip sideways as he fucked him senseless. But that wasn’t the game they were playing today, so he needed to keep himself in check. He’d be keeping that fantasy in mind for later though.

 

“You’re not to make a sound, unless I ask you a question. Is that clear?” 

 

Kylo’s brows perked up at the direction, because he had the very distinct feeling that Hux was going to make following his demands very difficult. Hux was standing in front of him, the crop laying across one leather covered palm and making Kylo sweat in anticipation, which was really adding to his theory.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good. Are you ready for your inspection?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” 

 

Hux slowly stepped around him, crop falling to his side as he began to peruse the expanse of Kylo’s body. Kylo was minorly aroused so far, but when the crop snapped against the small of his back, he straightened with a tight gasp, and felt the pleasure make a beeline for his cock. 

 

“Terrible posture.”

 

Ah, he was starting to see how this was going to go now. Hux wasn’t going to treat him like the good boy he’d been last time, this was about something else. 

 

Coming around, Hux placed the end of the crop against Kylo’s calf and drew it up along the inside of his leg until he pressed it to the larger man’s balls, drawing them forward. Hux looked mildly disgusted as he let them fall back and rubbed the end of the crop into the close trim of his pubic hair. It made his cock twitch, just barely bumping against the shaft of the crop.

 

“What is this? You’re telling me you didn’t shave before submitting yourself for inspection?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

Hux’s eyes snapped up to his own, a glower making his gaze tight. 

 

“And what about this menace?” Hux’s empty hand grabbed his prick and squeezed tight, an action that only caused it to fill out faster. “You have  _ washed _ haven’t you, Private?”

 

Of course he had. There was no way he’d come over to Hux’s, planning to have sex, and not made sure everything smelled like he’d walked out of a shampoo commercial. He knew Hux was aware of that, but this was a game, and Kylo wanted to see where it would go if he did “poorly”.

 

“No, Sir.”

 

Hux’s grimace was very convincing as he quickly let go and wiped his hand off roughly on Kylo’s face.

 

“Disgusting.” 

 

There wasn’t actually anything there to be wiping off, but the implication was thrilling. Kylo took in a deep breath and tried not to move or make a sound, holding it instead.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

The crop came down hard against the meat of his hip and his body tightened again.

 

“Did I ask you a question?”

 

Kylo could feel himself getting more into the atmosphere Hux was creating for them with his acting. It was impressive, and Kylo wondered if punishment was going to be tonight's primary focus.

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Right. Now, what am I supposed to do about this, hmm? You expect me to touch this filthy thing?”

 

The degradation was starting to make him flush as Hux swatted at his half hard cock, making it smack heavily against his thigh. 

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Clean it then.”

 

Hux turned away, walking to the end table in the living room, where Kylo had noticed a bowl and wash cloth earlier. He hadn’t known why it was there, but now it was clear. Hux really did plan every detail of these things out, didn’t he? 

 

He watched as Hux wrang the water out and then threw the wet cloth at him suddenly. Quickly bringing his hands forward, he tried to catch it, and nearly fell over. He’d forgotten about the spreader bar inhibiting his movement. Hux was there again in a heartbeat, bringing the crop down over his hunched shoulder.

 

“At attention. Don’t make me tell you again.”

 

Kylo righted himself as quickly as he could, the cloth in his hands dripping hot water onto his dick. 

 

“Don’t waste my time, Private.” 

 

The grit and impatience of Hux’s voice, the snarl on his lips, it turned him on to no end.

 

Doing as he was told, Kylo took the cloth and began stroking himself, providing friction he wanted very badly as he thought about retaliating and tearing those stupid looking pants down to Hux’s knees before shoving his cock up his plump little ass. 

 

Hux’s eyes stayed on his hands, distaste clear in his expression as Kylo’s cock swelled. 

 

“How obscene. You’re getting hard from just this? It’s a fucking washcloth, Private. Are you some kind of virgin boy who gets hard at the mere sight of his professor bending over?”

 

That had Kylo’s cheeks on fire and his grip became more timid. Hux was a little too good at this, and it fed into the arousing shame as he stopped touching himself. 

 

“I asked you a question. Answer me.” The glare narrowed and Kylo felt himself shrink a little in response. He wanted Hux’s approval already, but at the same time, the idea of proving himself worthy of it in this game was so exciting.

 

“Yes, I’m a filthy boy.”

 

Kylo could see a little twitch in Hux’s expression as it softened probably more than he meant it to. He was pretty sure Hux hadn’t expected that exact answer, and he felt a wash of pride rush through him at the possibility of having surprised his partner. Hux tilted his head back, giving Kylo a scrutinizing once over. 

 

“Mm, you are indeed.”

 

The General walked over to him and took the cloth, tossing it onto the side table and pushing the crop up under Kylo’s chin. 

 

“We’ll see just how filthy you are when I’m done with you tonight, won’t we?” Hux’s tone was dark, rich, and filled with too many promises for Kylo to consider all at once. If he’d needed anything more to get him to full mast, then the desire to devour him showing itself in Hux’s eyes certainly took care of it.

 

“Yes, Sir.” It came out of him in a single breath, quiet and needy, before Hux stepped back enough to look at him again.

 

“At attention.” 

 

Kylo was reminded of his position again and clasped his hands behind his back attentively. 

 

“If an old washcloth is enough for you, then we’ll see how well you do with this.”

 

Hux pulled out what looked to be a bullet, encased in some stretchy red material. Kylo swallowed as he watched Hux tuck the crop under his arm and stretch the ring around the head of his cock, nestling it beneath the crown. He held his breath as Hux let go and revealed a small dialled remote. 

 

“We’re not done your inspection just yet. If you make a sound while I finish, I will turn this-” Hux’s thumb moved the dial and Kylo gasped, shoulders hunching forward as the vibrator whirred to life against his skin. “Up. Understood?” 

 

Kylo nodded frantically, eyes tightly closed and lip clamped hard between his teeth. 

 

“I said,  _ understood?” _

 

“Yes! Yes, Sir.” Kylo blurted out. A second later the intensity subsided, but maintained a consistent buzz, as Kylo pushed deep breathes out from between his puckered lips, trying to calm his body down.

 

Hux gave no more direction, until he placed a hand between Kylo’s shoulders and pushed his chest slightly forward. It was clear what was left of the inspection when the texture of Hux’s glove slid down between his cheeks and rubbed at the puckered muscle of his hole. He’d been having sex and playing with himself consistently enough now that it wasn’t a problem when Hux pushed his fingers inside of him. There was some resistance but that added to the scene for him.

 

“Hmm, well, looks like you’re more of a slut than I thought. Your ass is swallowing my fingers already and I’ve barely begun.”

 

It was a struggle for Kylo not to moan from both the stretch and Hux calling him a slut. He loved the idea of Hux shaming him in such a way, and was happy to hear it. 

 

Hux wasted no time in looking for what he wanted, and when he did, a rush of air left Kylo’s lungs, a sound which was immediately met with the increase of vibration to his cock. It roused another shout from him, which hailed the same result. Kylo bit down hard on his lip and breathed hurriedly through his nose in a desperate attempt to silence himself and ward off the feeling of his orgasm tightening in his groin.

 

“Tsk, what a disappointment. You’re failing already.” 

 

The disdain in Hux’s voice was heavy and made Kylo’s chest ache. While the military role play had made him want to be defiant at first, that was slipping away. Instead, it was replaced by a rising need to please, to excel, and to do everything in his power to win Hux’s approval.

 

“N-no I’m not.” Kylo objected, but it was quickly met with a hard smack of leather against his ass. It startled him, making his foot attempt a step forward, but the bar made that almost impossible. He teetered and almost unclasped his hands to catch himself in the inevitable fall, but his middle was quickly encircled by Hux’s arms, drawing him back from the growing forward momentum. 

 

Hux simply set him back on balance and slid his gloved fingers down his sides again. It was a small disaster averted, and Kylo couldn’t help but regret the fact he’d let Hux pull away. He wanted those arms squeezing him tight, around his waist, thighs, throat, anywhere and everywhere.

 

“Easy, Private, keep your balance.” It had a softer touch than all the previous comments of General Hux, and gave Kylo a peek back into who he really was. The more Hux revealed of himself, the more Kylo found himself wanting to strip down the game and give himself entirely to his partner. But Hux didn’t want that, he wanted distance, or at least something like it. Kylo was still too confused by him, but as those fingers traveled over his body, he forced away the thoughts of what their relationship was and could be. Right now, he was Private Ren, and there was comfort in that. Being someone else, however small a deviation, was an escape from having to deal with a growing list of uncertainties. 

 

If nothing else, the stumble did give him a moment to deal with the problem of his approaching orgasm, which had now subsided. Taking a few more deep breaths, he thought he was in the clear, but then Hux pointed out something he’d forgotten.

 

“Not only did you make a noise, but you spoke without being asked to. This is unacceptable.”

 

Hux stepped back and Kylo felt a mild panic rise inside of him. What was his punishment going to be? Hux hadn’t turned up the vibrator, in fact, he’d turned it off, so that couldn’t be it. 

 

“On your hands and knees. Crawl to the bed like the disgraceful whore that you are while I punish you for your insubordination.” 

 

Kylo’s jaw clenched as he looked over his shoulder and saw Hux standing proudly, chin up, with the crop ready at his side. Slowly, he lowered onto his knees, trying not to let the bar get in the way. He felt so much lesser than Hux as he looked up at him, the uniform painting an imposing figure, and his gaze burning into him as if he really were a pure annoyance. It made his cock ache as he began crawling towards the guest room, finding that the bar made it slow going.

 

Just after he’d passed Hux, his body jolted forward from the sting of the crop against his ass. 

 

“Go on.” It was harsh and there was a challenge to it. Kylo kept going, and a moment later the crop came down again, harder this time.

 

“You inelegant beast. Hurry up, you’re wasting my time.”

 

The crop continued to come down as Kylo moved quicker across the floor, until finally he reached the foot of the bed. Pulling himself up onto it, he saw what Hux had clearly prepared this room for him before coming over as well. Four straps were fastened  to the headboard, and Kylo could only imagine what way Hux was going to configure him for the next step of his plan.

 

Crawling onto the bed, Hux tapped his rear repeatedly with the crop, prompting him up faster. Turning, he sat on his butt, stopping the insistent prodding and earning a raised brow from Hux. It made him tilt his chin down, an apologetic look on his face for interrupting. Hux seemed to accept the silent apology and walked past him to the head of the bed. 

 

“Lay back. Knees up.”

 

Kylo did as he was told and watched as Hux cuffed each of his wrists above his head. Then, his knees, both tugged back towards the head of the bed with his ankles still trapped on either end of the bar. Hux didn’t take his time with it like he did when they played with ropes, and Kylo suspected it was because of the roleplay, but that didn’t make him want the affection any less. 

 

Kylo’s cock lay heavily against his stomach, body scrunched up and ass thoroughly exposed. His chest still rose and fell with laboured breaths as Hux opened his closet and assumed his position at the end of the bed, standing ominously, with that stern expression and a cane now resting in his palm, rather than the crop. 

 

“Your punishment will be caning, and if you follow my orders well enough,  _ maybe _ I’ll reconsider recording your failed inspection.”

 

Kylo nodded, silent but very eager, remembering the time Hux had lightly caned him while being suspended. That had been such an amazing experience that his excitement peaked again. He was very attentive as Hux stepped back and rolled the cane down the backs of his thighs before giving them a good wack. His body jostled in response, breath hitching, but rather than a wince, his eyes rolled back for a moment as the sting blossomed over his skin. God, he wanted this. 

 

With each strike to his thighs and the meat of his ass, Kylo could feel himself slipping further and further into a place of all consuming pleasure. 

 

“You were pathetic, weren’t you? Standing out there and stroking yourself like some desperate animal.”

 

Kylo’s head lolled back and forth on the pillow, a whine leaving him at a particularly tender strike.

 

“I was pathetic.” He mumbled back.

 

“That’s right. You were such a repugnantly horny beast that you couldn’t even wait for your inspection to be done to try and get yourself off.”

 

Hux’s words, given any other context, would have infuriated him. He never took kindly to being insulted, it had gotten him into bad places in the past, but for some reason, giving over that part of himself to someone he trusted didn’t mean the things they were saying, made him feel warm and whole. Like somehow Hux saying it for his pleasure made his real life insecurities easier to handle, or at least tipped them on their head. Here, with Hux, he could choose how they made him feel.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“I am.”

 

Hux centered himself again and began striking the soles of Kylo’s feet. It made him shout out, it was such a sensitive spot, and whenever he jerked away from the strike, he was halted by the bar tugging at his opposing ankle. The pressure it put on his body made him squirm, conscious of every point that held him down. It felt good to stop thinking about what to do with his overly large limbs. He was immobilized, and entirely at Hux’s mercy. That thought alone made his cock drip.

 

“Your arse was so loose I could have shoved my whole hand inside you, couldn’t I? That’s how much of a wretched slut you are, isn’t it? Tell me.”

 

Breathy and dazed, Kylo answered with a defeated tone.

 

“Yes, yes General, I’m a wretched slut for you.”

 

The little addition at the end wasn’t well thought out, and he slowly opened his eyes, not having consciously closed them. The next slap of the cane didn’t come when he expected it. Instead, Hux’s expression had lost the menacing edge, and the soft leather of his glove was being applied gently to the reddened sole of his foot. Hux’s eyes were focused on what his hand was doing, but Kylo couldn’t stop looking at the way his lips twitched. He’d come to know it as a sign of a difficult decision being debated behind those grey-green eyes.  

 

It made him nervous, the sudden collapse of their aggressive play, and he tugged at his restraints to distract himself from growing confusion. Had he really fucked up by talking about being his? It wasn’t that significant, it could be brushed off as just part of their play, but maybe it was more serious than he’d thought?

 

Hux let his fingers slide down over his heel and follow the curve of his leg all the way down to his ass. 

 

“Tell me again, and use my full title this time.” Hux’s hand squeezed the sore round of his ass, spreading him further. 

 

That hadn’t been what Kylo predicted would come next. The tone, it’s muted authority, and the way Hux was avoiding his eyes, made his heart pound differently than it had been until now. 

 

“I’m your personal slut, General Hux.” With a nervous edge to his words, Kylo strained against the cuffs again, squirming and feeling too exposed. He’d wanted to leave off the personal slut part entirely, but his whole body was singing in need of belonging to the ginger haired man looking adoringly down at him. Maybe he was projecting, but he thought he could see it, a fight in Hux that had him wondering if he wanted him to leave those words off too, or not.

 

“Very good, Private Ren.” It took him a moment, but finally Hux met his gaze again, and his mask was starting to settle back into place. Kylo could hear the gradient of his tone as he smoothly transitioned away from the conflict inside him.    
  
“Your next order is to take my cock in that hungry hole of yours like the good little slut you are. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Oh god, yes, please General Hux.” The dirty words were somehow relieving. It stepped them both away from answering too many questions at a bad time. 

 

Kylo watched and whined in need as Hux made a show of undoing his belt and sliding the zipper of his pants down. Freeing his own plump cock, he gave a sigh of relief and stroked himself before walking away. Kylo gave a small whimper, twisting himself against the straps to follow Hux’s form across the room where he poured lube into his palm and coated himself. 

 

That was when Kylo remembered why tonight was special. Hux wasn’t wearing a condom. 

 

“Are you…?” His voice was higher than usual, his heart in his throat, and his swollen dick twitched against his stomach.

 

“Your results  _ did  _ come back negative.” There was an airy amusement to his words and Kylo could tell he was hiding a smile.

 

“Oh my god, fucking give it to me!” He swung his knees towards his chest, making himself bounce on the bed. The squeak it caused made Hux look over at him and Kylo never wanted to see the heat in that gaze given to anyone else. 

 

Turning back to Kylo, penis glistening with lube, he brought his expression back under control.

 

“What did I say about patients, Private? You really are despicably cock hungry, aren’t you?”

 

The slow stride Hux took to make his way back to the foot of the bed was excruciating as Kylo made no effort to contain his aggressive need.    
  


“Yes, please, just give it to me! I want it, I want it so bad.” He was trying to thrust up towards Hux’s cock, but the other man drew no closer once he was standing between his legs. The motion was making Kylo bounce against the bedding and he could see Hux struggling not to grin. 

 

“Calm down, or I’ll be forced to leave you here until you do.”

 

Kylo stopped immediately, even though Hux’s tone wasn’t particularly harsh. 

 

Now that he was still, Hux took one of his ankles and undid the bar from the cuff, repeating the same thing on the other side before sliding it out of the way across the floor.

 

This was more comfortable. Now he didn’t have a black bar interrupting his view of Hux in that perfectly fitted jacket and unreasonably alluring hat. 

 

“Very good,” Taking himself in hand, Hux rubbed the head of his cock up against Kylo’s rim, making him groan, “now you can finally have your reward.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Hux breach him with the ridge of his tip. His mouth opened in silent awe as he told himself over and over that Hux was bare. It made chills running up and down his body in the most delightful way.

 

“That’s right, you love my bare cock inside you, don’t you?” The grin he wore could be heard.

 

“Oh god, yes, fucking-fuck me. Just fuck me, I need it.” Shaking his head back and forth, he twisted his wrists around in the cuffs so he could grab the straps.

 

The deep chuckle that followed was too much. Kylo let his consciousness slip sideways into nothing but sensation as Hux fulfilled his request and built up a rhythm that had him moaning constantly from the pleasure of having his prostate assaulted. 

 

As he began to really loosen up around Hux’s cock, letting him move smoothly and rapidly in and out of his body, Hux leaned forward, hips still moving, and placed both hands over his face. One gripped tightly down on his cheeks, covering his nose and mouth, while the other did the same with his eyes. His moans were loud and muffled through the hand and it was hard to breath, but God, it was unbelievably thrilling to be bound and have his senses artificially gagged by the hands of his lover. 

 

When Hux let go, he gasped for air, coughing a bit, before shouting out his appreciation. 

 

“G-General Hux! Please fuck me harder, Sir!”

 

Looking up at Hux with pleading eyes, his tone changed into something quiet and desperate. 

 

“Please, please come inside me Hux, I want it...more than anything.”

 

Hux bit his lip and closed his eyes, an expression he knew meant he’d said the right thing. Looking down at Kylo again, his hips never stopping, Hux covered Kylo’s mouth and nose again. 

 

“You’ve spoiled my surprise, you know.”

 

A long gurgle of a whine passed through Hux’s hand as the other one returned to cover Kylo’s eyes. Thinking about the promise made him feel like he was losing himself to the fantasy, and the pounding of his ass made it all the better as his own orgasm decided to rear it’s beautiful head again. But when he made a muffled exclamation from behind trapping fingers, suddenly everything stopped. 

 

Hux had pulled out, his hands flying away from his face, leaving him gasping for air as his orgasm receded from the forefront of his senses. Staring wide eyed at Hux, the other man was stroking himself slowly, watching the way Kylo’s body writhed and begged for him to come back.

 

Hux was edging him, that was clear now. He’d done it earlier in the living room, and now again with his cock. Without saying anything more, Hux stepped close and plunged back into Kylo’s ass with no pause, then quickly returned to his previous pace. 

 

“General! Oh fuck! Hux!” Kylo shouted, straining and arching against the ties as he gave himself over completely to the all consuming pleasure of Hux claiming him thoroughly. 

 

“That’s right, tell the world who you belong to tonight.” Hux’s voice showed he wasn’t the most composed either.

 

“Yours, yours, yours, yours!” Kylo shouted, his orgasm rising again, but the moment his muscles tightened around Hux’s cock, it was gone. Kylo sobbed this time, his eyes watering from the over stimulation as he gulped down huge breaths of air, whimpering out pleas for Hux to return to him.

 

It seemed Hux wasn’t able to resist him anymore either, because it only took the one request to have Hux ramming into him all over again. Pale hands encircled his throat as Hux pulled free of his body, then easily plunged back in. A grin spread across his face as he repeated the same thing over and over, watching as Kylo’s brows knotted together, mouth hanging open in a silent representation of the excessive pleasure.

 

“Feel that? Your ass is stretched so much, it fits my cock perfectly. It was made for me, wasn’t it? My perfect little cock-sleeve, aren’t you?” The possession in Hux’s voice was shared through his tightly clenched jaw, and if Kylo had had any wits about him, he’d have noticed Hux was barely holding himself back too. 

 

With eyes practically crossed and head lolling, Kylo choked out a little, “Yes...coming...coming…” and was greeted again with mind shattering emptiness. The hands around his throat loosened, but didn’t leave, and Hux dropped his forehead onto his chest, hot breath warming his already sweltering skin. It knocked his little hat off, and loosened the perfectly contained hair so that it swept across his forehead when he looked up at Kylo. 

 

Kylo sobbed, and Hux just didn’t seem to be able to keep up his own game anymore. Entering Kylo again, he got up onto his hands, staring directly down at the completely fucked out man beneath him. With a soothing, but dominant voice, he snapped his hips into the body of his lover again and again.

 

“I’m going to fill your perfect ass with my come, Kylo, you’re going to feel me so deep and I’m going to watch it drip out of you when I’m done.” A moment later Hux’s eyes squeezed shut, “Fuck, oh fuck...”

 

“Hux, Hux, I need to come.” He pleaded, almost not even hearing what Hux had said. He was too preoccupied with his own body. 

 

“I know, I know, baby.” It slipped out and it was all Kylo could focus on as Hux dropped onto his elbows and pressed their foreheads together. “Come for me while I fill you…”

 

It didn’t take any more than permission for Kylo to roar with the intensity of his orgasm as it finally smashed into him. It took him several seconds to notice the sound of an answering call, and the deep, stilled penetration of Hux’s cock, as his pent up semen spattered itself across both their stomachs. The high lasted longer than Kylo could remember experiencing, and when it finally started to subside, it was like even his bones had lost their rigidity. The headboard creaked as all his weight settled against the straps, legs spreading as wide as they’d allow him. 

 

Hux had collapsed against his chest, and he could still feel the stretch of his body around the other man. Both of them laid there, weak and trying to consume as much oxygen as possible. 

 

It was some time before Hux finally pulled back, and sluggishly began letting Kylo free and removed the silent vibrator from his fading erection. When finally he could relax, Kylo let his legs dangle off the edge of the bed with his arms out to either side. He just kept repeating over and over again in his head that right now, he was filled with Hux’s seed, making the buzz of his body thrum with satisfaction. 

 

Hux had stepped back against the dresser behind him and was quietly watching him, arms crossed, and eyes soft. He was panting too, not quite recovered from his own bliss yet, but he stepped forward and up onto the bed, tucking himself back in before sitting down next to Kylo. He crossed his legs and picked up his fallen cap, placing it back over his messy hair. He chose one massive hand and placed it in his lap, pressing his thumbs into the joint and massaging out the soreness of being constrained. 

 

Slowly, limb by limb, Hux silently made his way around Kylo’s body, shedding some of his more troublesome attire along the way, until he was in just a dress shirt, pants, socks, and his hat. Kylo couldn’t think of a single thing to say. So much had happened, so much was still happening. There’d been moments he wanted to say something, moments he had and needed time to process Hux’s reaction, but it was difficult to fully form all those thoughts right now. 

 

Usually, when he came, shortly after that he would feel himself come back out of the haze that they’d created in their fantasies. But he wasn’t finding that happening, he didn’t want to leave the fog, though he knew he should. It scared him. He wanted to get down on all fours again, wanted to beg and beg and beg for Hux to fill him over and over and over. His heart started to pound, this time with panic, as the strength of his own desire for the pretty man stroking his wrist overwhelmed him in his excessively stimulated state. 

 

It all came back to that kiss. He wanted one. He wanted to curl up in Hux’s lap and whisper every single thing he wanted against Hux’s lips. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t allowed, and he didn’t know why. The panic rose, and with it a little burst of anger at being forced to do this with so many unanswered questions. 

 

Hux jumped as Kylo sat up suddenly, pulling his wrist out of Hux’s hands. He stared at his feet, stars dotting his vision from sitting up too fast. Kylo’s jaw was tight, lips pressed together in a firm line. His voice mimicked the tension in his body.

 

“I’m heading out.” He stood up and though his legs tingled, he made his way out to the living room where his clothes had been left. Looking back wasn’t necessary to know Hux wore an expression of utter shock upon his face.

 

“What?”

 

Kylo’s wide gate was too fast for Hux, who trailed behind as he followed him out of their sanctuary. 

 

“What do you mean? Where are you going? I-I wasn’t done.” Concern and indignation mingled as he spoke. Stopping just outside the door of the guest room. Hux watched, seemingly unable to figure out what to do, as Kylo threw his clothes on haphazardly and grabbed his keys off the side table. 

 

“I’ve gotta go.”

 

He wouldn’t look at Hux directly, but using his peripheral was enough to know his mouth was agape. 

 

“But...but,” Kylo was already heading for the door, “there’s-I had more planned, I-” Kylo couldn’t take it. Hux was upset, sounding desperate, shocked, confused, but all it did was make him need to leave faster, because he wanted nothing more than to grab that sharp jaw and take every breath away from him when their lips collided.

 

Kylo didn’t say anything else, he couldn’t, if he did, he’d stay. If he stopped to think about what he was doing for a second, he would turn around and take what he wanted. He wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t fucking do that. Hux told him no, and it left him wallowing. But he wouldn’t kiss him, and it hurt so badly. He couldn’t stay. He couldn't do this.

 

He remembered a moment at Bonds the week earlier, when despite finding out Hux wanted to continue seeing him, his gut twisted itself like a tourniquet. This was why. It didn’t stop him from wanting something Hux wasn’t willing to give him. 

 

“Be-!”

 

The door closed too loudly behind him, cutting off the last sound of his name as Hux called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, and I'm sorry for that, but here we are! Another chapter of these two emotionally stunted idiots and their penchant for poor communication. 
> 
> Please leave comments and share this fic if you like what's here so far! The hiatus probably would have gone longer if not for some wonderful people reminding me of how much they like this fic. Comments and shares really are a thing of beauty~ 
> 
> If you want to chill and chat with me about Bonds, I have a Kylux twitter account now @Arden_Hux :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
